


Blue Moon

by lookingatthepieces



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mermaidstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingatthepieces/pseuds/lookingatthepieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Egbert family vacation has become something of a tradition. John, Jake, and Jane come back to visit every summer just to swim and have a good time. It's always been a pleasant experience for their family and they've built many good and bad memories. This summer is different though. Jane is going to graduate, Jake is pulling away from his family, and John is worrying about the future. </p><p>That and of course the mermaids they find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond the Waves

 

 

Chapter 1 Beyond the Surface

 

“Be careful John, Jake- you'll fall in!” their sister Jane shouted yanking both away from the railing simultaneously. “Come on you know better then that!”

“I was just trying to get a closer look. I'm not a kid anymore Jane.” Jake stated. Jake and John then folded their arms in a huff. Being twins meant that they sometimes did things in unison without really realizing why.

It had become something of a tradition, that the Egbert family came here to the reefs on summer vacation. The whole idea was suggested by their mother, she thought the whole idea would bring them closer and encourage the kids to learn about nature. Dad of course agreed, thinking that it would be a prefect chance for everyone to bond as well. They even got a small cottage on the bay, which they would stay in. It was a tad small, John and Jake had to share a room but neither of them really minded. The two of them already spent a considerable amount of time together as it was. When John was 8 he met his best friend Dave Sprite (well his best non-family member friend) and after that they kept coming back every summer. Even though Jake almost drown once in the swells.

This year was no exception to the tradition. It was business as usual for the Egbert family. However, this year was a little special, Jane was going to be a senior in high school which meant this might be the last year that whole family got to take a vacation together. So dad and mom were determined to make this last summer together a memorable.

“I know you're not a kid. But I still don't want you falling in.” Jane answered, ruffling Jake's hair.

He swatted her hand away, “Blimey Jane, I know how to swim! It was only the one time.”

Talking in a British accent was one way that you could tell the two brothers apart. Jake developed the accent from watching a lot of spy flicks. Although Dad was pretty worried about it when it first started happening. They ended up taking Jake to several different places to try and figure out what was wrong with his speech. Doctors refused to really touch on the subject and psychologists said it was a form of adapting to situations where he felt socially awkward. Kind of like a stutter. The more awkward Jake felt the thicker his accent became. The odd thing was that John liked the same movies but never developed the habit. His parents could only guess that this was because John was slightly more well adjusted then Jake. No one knew for sure though since it wasn't really something that could be tested.

“The one time you almost drown.” Jane snipped. She was always like that. Of course she didn't mean to be a buzz kill but she was. Jake and John would always give her a hard time about it too. Though both of them knew that she meant well. “It's kind of hard to get past that _one time._ ”

“He lived.” John answered and Jane only rolled her eyes in response, opting to stalk to the other side of the boat.

Jake leaned forward on the railing again as soon as she was gone. “What sort of adventures do you think we'll have this year?”

John shrugged his shoulders, drinking in the endless blue stretched out before him. This was his favorite place to come, he looked forward to it every year. Not only did he get to see Dave, but it was the ocean. Diving in the reefs, taking the boat out, getting sun burnt, playing with Jake, pranking Jane till she got sick of their monkey business and constant shenanigans, was all part of the experience. “Who knows? Every year seems to be something different.”

They turned to look at each other in unison. Both were grinning from ear to ear, showing their cute boyish overbites.

“John, could come over here a moment?” Dad called from on top of the boat. John gave Jake a reassuring thump on the back as he passed and Jake smiled.

But as soon as John left Jake slumped down hanging his legs over the side and leaning his forehead against the railing. He was happy to be back he really was. Every year was a new adventure, something to discover. It was exciting and fast paced, always moving and changing. Every day was brilliant and he loved every minute of it. Even if sometimes he felt like the third wheel with John and Dave. Though, he imagined that Dave probably felt the same most of the time too so it wasn't really fair of him to complain. Three just wasn't a very good number for friends.

Truth be told, he had another reason for wanting to come back every year. That reason came to him at the strangest time. The time when he had almost drowned. He never told anyone besides John about that reason though, he was afraid that if he did they might think he was crazy. Jake wasn't sure if John ever believed him or simply went along with it because he was sparing his feelings. But Jake would swear up and down that when he almost drowned he was saved by someone.

Or... perhaps _something_ would be more accurate.

A mermaid. Or merman. Jake wondered silently if mermen were offended if you called them mermaids instead. Since merman just didn't sound the same.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. He had snuck out to watch the full moon as it beamed in the sky. He took the boat out with John and Jane. Then he slipped off the side and into the water getting caught under the currents. What a klutz he was! Jake could still hear their screams as he went over the side if he tried.

He could remember the feeling of his lungs filling with water. He was choking for air, as he slipped further into the undertow. The desperation as he flailed hopelessly trying to reach the surface. His arms growing weak as he lost oxygen. The way his head was spinning and his chest was screaming. How he wondered silently if he would die this way. Perhaps he'd get eaten by a shark instead. Maybe if he did, then it'd at least spare him the suffering of drowning.

He remembered his heart pumping with adrenaline as his eyes burned from looking into a seemingly bottomless ocean. That was truly the scariest part about the ocean, it seemed so infinite. There was so little of it that man has actually explored that you could never know what was down there. Maybe that's why it was so easy for Jake to accept that perhaps there were mermaids- or mermen... whatever you wanted to call them. Fish people.

He could remember as each nerve felt like it was exploding, his head swirling as he fought against passing out. He visibly shuddered remembering the feeling.

And then, just as he thought it was over he felt strong arms wrap around his torso. They held him tight as they pulled him upwards toward the surface. He could remember trying to force his eyes open and catching a glance of a fin. He felt the water rush by him until he could feel the cold night time air around him. Then he heard the voices of his siblings and the feeling as they pulled him into the boat with them. Jane trying desperately to get the water out of his lungs and John yelling something about that he couldn't quite make out in the haze. Of course they hadn't seen anything, that would have been far to convenient for them.

“You okay?” Jane asked, pulling him from the memory.

“Fine.” he replied flashing a reassuring smile.

She didn't seem convinced and so she sat down next to him. He gazed back over the ocean and she did too. They were content in their silence, sometimes siblings didn't need to fill the space with useless words. Jane had this thing where sometimes she could just tell what Jake was thinking about. She did it with John too but not as often. He supposed maybe he was just a little more of an open book then John. Even if they were twins.

Jake kicked his feet absent mindedly, appreciating the cool salty breeze in his nose as he took a deep breath. They were pretty far out on dad's boat by now they had passed the buoy a while back, now they were just drifting. But they could still make out the coast if they squinted. After a few moments of silence John returned sitting next to Jake.

“It's a great day for sailing. The wind's perfect.” John observed. “I feel like this year will be different.”

“...Yeah.” Jake agreed, blissfully unaware of the fact that they were being watched. “I think so too.”

 

* * *

 

He was swimming to close to the surface again. Skimming only about 15 ft below the surface.

He didn't blend at all. The blonde hair was normal enough, but the orange eyes were kind of a give away that he wasn't human. Then there was his bright orange and white stripped tail. Which was basically a giant sign screaming, 'Hey catch me I'm a fish person'! Did humans have signs like that? He mulled it over silently before quickly casting aside the thought.

Dirk Strider didn't care about getting caught.

The closer he swam to the surface the more he could feel the sun on his face. Balmy rays breaking through the surface of the ocean, warming area. Casting cascading shapes spiraling and tumbling into an abyss of darkness. The depths of the ocean were always freezing. Even though he was used to it, he always yearned to feel that heat rushing through his veins. The tingling warmth that would fill him up, top to bottom. That was something he was envious that humans experienced on a daily basis. It was so warm and so comforting. He wanted it for himself but the closer that he got to the surface the more danger he was in. Even though he said he didn't care, there was always a nagging fear that held him back.

He kept his desire private, since it sounded silly when he tried to explain it. He glided effortlessly through the water, noting the dark shape of a boat nearby. He made a mental note to stay far away.

Dirk gazed up longingly, he never had the guts to go to the surface during the day. Only at night was he allowed to see the world. Every time he hovered just below sea level he had this fight with himself. Would today be the day that he got to feel the sun on his face?

He ascended farther up, he was only two or three feet below now. The sun was inviting him, coaxing him to come just a little further.

_Come on Dirk, you can do this. It's just a little more._

Dirk closed his eyes but the sun could still be seen through his lids. He had this battle every time and every time he lost. Why should today be any different? Why should he even bother? He knew how this started and he also knew how it would end. The boat nearby cast a shadow as it passed over, pulling Dirk back down. He swam to the side of it, descending a few feet.

Even through the space between them he could see three humans dangling their feet over the sides. He frowned. Why did they get to have feet and he didn't? Why was he born this way and they were born that way? He could toss these questions around for days and ponder his place in the universe but it wasn't going to get him anywhere. Dirk skimmed forward watching the humans with utter fascination.

What was it like to walk? What was it like to feel the sun all the time?

_I knew you wouldn't do it._

The sun's voice in his head turned cold in an instant. It was mocking him again. He descended a second time, now about thirty feet down again. Dirk had lost. The sun would always win, he didn't know why he even bothered.

“DIRK.” a voice rang in his head.

Timing was perfect as always. Karkat was always there to keep him in check. In fact Dirk sometimes wondered if Karkat got some twisted enjoyment out of it. He was always there to be a buzz kill. It was basically his job at this point. About to do something stupid? Nope. Karkat. About to reach the surface during the day? Nope. Karkat. About to do something awesome with Dave? Nope. You guessed it. Fucking Karkat.

“What in unholy fuck do you think you're doing dip shit?” he snapped, swimming up to meet Dirk thirty feet down.

Dirk shrugged. Karkat's bark was always worse then his bite, but he didn't really enjoy his ranting. “Jegus. You can't go up there! It's still light up there. What if someone see's you?!”

“What are you the border patrol?” Dirk asked lazily. Best not to let Karkat know how perturbed he was by his presence. He liked Karkat, but sometimes the guy was a serious pain.

“Yes. I'm the god damn border patrol. I wouldn't have to be if moronic fishes like you kept their tail where it fucking belonged. But no- you gotta swim by the surface. You gotta be a rebel. Look at me Dave! I'm a cool kid, I'm gonna be like the humans. You're just begging to get caught by someone! You know better.” he nagged, his tail flailing wildly as he snapped.

His tail was a deep gray color with bright red scales trying to grow in. Dirk knew for a fact that he picked them out. He said they were too flashy and gaudy. That they attracted way too much unwanted attention. Dirk only glanced to the side. Karkat grabbed Dirk's wrist, “We're leaving.”

Dirk allowed himself to be dragged. He tried his best not to glance over his shoulder as they descended, he knew what the sun would say if he looked.

_You'll never reach it Dirk._

“Take your idiot of a brother.” Karkat snapped as he thrust Dirk into the room. Dave raised an eyebrow from inside their cluttered up cove.

“Surface?” he asked flatly.

“Surface.” Karkat repeated. “Keep him under control! I don't want to see him roasted and eaten by some day walking, nook sniffing ruffians.”

Dirk wondered silently where Karkat got his insults from.

Dave only shrugged, “Its his life, if the dude wants to get himself killed I can't really stop him.”

“You should really care more then you do.” Karkat said on his way out, leaving the two brothers alone.

Dave returned to organizing some of their crap. He had just finished carving out some shelves on the walls so they'd be able to put some of their junk up off the floor. Ordinarily they wouldn't really worry about the mess but it was getting to a point where it was hard to swim without running into something. They had so many random things that Dirk had brought home from ship wrecks and Dave always humored him by keeping them. But they were running out of room and as much as both brothers hated to clean it had to be done. Dirk hung in the doorway, waiting for Dave to talk. He knew that once Dave had gathered his thoughts he'd say something.

“Help me with this, will you?” Dave asked trying to lift a huge... well Dirk wasn't sure what it was to be honest.

He didn't say anything as he went swimming forward. Dirk felt it was best not to clutter the water with useless words. He grabbed the other side of the weirdly shaped object. It was a brass funnel shaped object that looked like it had once been attached to something else. It was huge, but not that heavy. Dirk realized that Dave just wanted Dirk out of the doorway.

Dave abandoned him to close the cove's rock door. Dirk placed the object on the shelf by himself, turning to look at his brother. “You get above water yet?” Dave asked cooly.

Dirk shook his head. Lifting a hook shaped instrument made out of stainless steel and placing it on the shelf. Dirk wasn't one for words most of the time, which was fine since Dave could talk enough for the both of them. “I didn't think so. You still scared?”

“I'm not scared.” he defended. “I never have been.”

“Please.” Dave retorted. “You always come back shaking like a baby guppy that got separated from its school. You're friggan' terrified of that place. Won't convince me otherwise.”

Dirk lifted a few plates onto the wall. “I'm not scared. I'm not a kid.”

“Didn't say you were a kid.” Dave replies slick and relaxed. “I don't see you that way. You're not younger then me or anything. Were the same age and everything. But Karkat always seems to bring you to me since I don't have a weird fetish with surface and its inhabitants. Seriously, they're just like us with legs and out of water. That's it.”

“It's not a fetish. I'm just curious.” Dirk states simply.

“Whatever man, you like what you like.” he answers nonchalantly. “Are we going up for the full moon tomorrow night?”

“Huh? You want to go with me?” Dirk asks.

It had become a habit that Dirk visits the surface on the full moon. There are never humans there that late at night. While he may never get to see the sun, he at least can see the moon at its brightest. Karkat seems to always go too, just to make sure that he doesn't get in to trouble. Dave never goes with him though, he's never really been interested. Like he always says, humans are just finless mermaids.

Not once has Dave ever showed any remote curiosity.

Dave shrugs. “I don't. But you're gone most days now. I don't get to hang out with you much anymore cause you're always disappearin' like a crab into the sand or some crap. Makes a bro lonely. Plus Karkles goes with you so I figured all three of us could go together. You know, no big deal.”

Dirk pauses to consider it. While he's skeptical that Dave just decided to go with him, it would be nice if he did. After all, they do spend a lot of time away from each other. They don't talk the way that they used to. They don't share things (if they ever did) and they don't really spend much time together. Dirk is always wandering near the surface or exploring ship wrecks and Dave is always here.

“Okay.” he decides.

“Okay.” Dave echos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hopefully all of this gets put up the way I want it too. I'm not very familiar with this layout so I'm hoping I'm doing everything correctly. First chapter. Woo hoo! Isn't this exciting? Mermaids. That's it. That's the story.
> 
> The way I'm going to be formatting this story (at least in the beginning) will be half the chapter focusing on the humans then the second half focusing on the mermaids. At least until they actually meet. For now its just exposition. All that good stuff.
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr I'll plug that.  
> [click here for my tumblr](http://lookingatthepieces.tumblr.com/)


	2. Typhoon Egbert

Chapter 2 Typhoon Egbert

“Dave!” John practically sang as he saw him across the beach. It was the middle of the afternoon, the day after the Egbert family had taken the boat out. Jake and John had walked to Dave's house but he wasn't home. The only other place that he could logically be was the ocean.

Dave was a surfer. He spent most of his time out at sea trying to catch the perfect wave. Though John knew the real reason he was always out and about. Dave spent most of his time in the ocean so he didn't have to spend it at home. John didn't know specifics of his home life (every time he asked he got a vague non-answer), but from what he gathered, his parents (John wasn't even sure if Dave had two of those) were never there for him. Dave pretty much spent all his time alone in that house.

John burst into a run and knocked Dave clean off his feet. Dave rolled back, dropping his surf board. Jake smiled and walked across a little more calmly.

“Whoa there! You knocked me down and that's no small feat. I freaking surf for a living, get knocked and tossed around like a piece of paper in the wind. You're like a god damn typhoon Egbert.” Dave groaned underneath his friend’s weight. He shoved his friend lightly, “Seriously get off.”

John fell to the side, knocking sand into his clothes. “I missed you Dave.”

Jake arrived at John's side offering a hand to help him up. John gladly took it. Dave gave a small nod of acknowledgment as he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his surf board. “Jake.”

“Dave, good to see you again old chum.” Jake smiled.

“Glad to see another year apart hasn't dulled the English accent.” Dave replied, giving him a small smirk behind his sunglasses. “Nice to know you don't change much.”

Jake gave a hearty laugh, while John slung his arm around Dave's neck. “It's seriously great to see you. School is so boring without you. Especially since Jake and I got separated in classes. I wrote you, did you get my letters? You only wrote back once or twice.”

“Jesus Egbert calm you tits.” Dave said heading closer to the shore. “Yes I got all your letters. I've just been busy so I haven't written back as much as I probably should.”

“You going out to the swells?” Jake asked.

Dave smiled again. “Yeah I am. Did you two want to go too? We can run back to my place and grab you guys some boards.”

“That sounds sweet. We just have to be back in time for dinner.” John giggled.

“Wow cooked food. That sounds fucking boss. I haven't had food you don't have to microwave in weeks. Been too busy to sit down and cook something. I'm like the god damn mako shark if I stop moving I die. Gotta keep busy. Go, go, go. Plus the weathers been fantastic so I've been spending most of my time outside. Don't got time to sit back and cook shit.” Dave said leaning closer to John.

“You're welcome to come Dave, jeez!”

“Thanks a lot pal. You're the best.”

“I don't know why you bother waiting for an invite dude. You know my parents love you. We expect you to come at this point. You basically live with us during the summer anyway.” John laughed.

“It's true. You're pretty much a part of the family.” Jake reassured.

Dave only shrugged in response. John couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable with the idea of being family, or if he just simply wasn't interested in this conversation. The three of them began heading back up to Dave’s house.

Dave's house was up on the hill overlooking the beach. John was always amazed by how huge it looked from the outside. They never entered from the front of the house, they always headed up the back and jumped the fence. They had to walk around the pool, which was a little grimy. Apparently Dave hadn't cleaned it in a while, maybe because he was so “busy”.

They passed the pool, up onto the deck and under the overhang. It was in need of some serious attention. It was John's favorite part of the house and he was always disappointed that Dave didn't spend more time taking care of the greenery growing through the lattice ceiling. Dave never seemed to give them a second thought. As they slid open the back door and walked into the family room, John always let himself linger for a moment to appreciate the neglected space.

Dave walked to one side of the room where he kept all his surf boards. There were several different types and colors. Dave knew exactly which ones John and Jake would want. They always picked the same ones, so much so that Dave wouldn't use them anymore. These were Jake and John's boards. Hell, he even had one that he kept out for Jane too.

Jake's was white with a black stripe down the center. On one side of the board there was a series of skulls with red and orange flower petals scattered around them. There was also green vines growing up around the skulls and flowers. The tail of the board had a rounded square shape. John favored a simpler design. The board was a little bit longer then Jake's but not by too much. It was a bright blue, with a set of double wavy lines that could be wind or they could be waves. The tail was called a fish tail. Dave's board was white, with orange wings for a design. It was a long board, with a simple round tail.

Once all of them had grabbed their respective boards, they were back out the door. Dave shut the door behind them, not bothering to lock it. John thought about saying something but he was pretty sure that Dave wouldn't really care. He never locked the door. It was pretty much a ritual at this point. The three of them headed for the beaches.

“The waves have been a little rough lately. So be careful guys.” Dave called over his shoulder. Though, John didn't really see the point. They were already half way out as it was, there was no real point in turning back now. “You guys haven't boarded in a while.”

“Yeah, I guess it has been some time,” John answered as they paddled. He looked at the sea below him. Water didn't make him nervous or anything, not like it did for Jake. But he was a little cautious, since he knew that you could get caught in the undertow and that could be the end of you. That's why it was always good that they moved in a small group instead of alone. John sometimes wondered why Dave would try and brave rough seas by himself.

“Tally ho.” Jake chided behind him. John could tell Jake was masking his fear with enthusiasm again.

John and Jake hung back a little, riding a few smaller waves to get back into the groove. It was hard to spend three months of the year doing something so avidly, and then not being able to again for the next several months. They watched as Dave glided effortlessly across each wave. He was so elegant and poised, while they were more like clumsy children. “He really is quite good at this.” Jake mused.

“Yeah. Well he practically does it every day.” John answered. Though he knew what Jake meant. Dave glided across the water like a bird flies through the sky. He was a master at this by now.

“Looking good Dave!” Jake shouted. Interrupting his friend's focus and causing him to flop unceremoniously into the currents. “Oh bugger.”

Dave popped his head up, reaching for his board and paddling over to the twins. “Threw off my groove dude.”

“Sorry.” Jake apologized.

John smirked. “So much for graceful.”

“Shut it Egbert.” Dave replied, shoving John off his board.

This, of course initiated a back and forth shoving match between Dave and John which then morphed into a splashing battle. John thought about tipping Jake but he thought it might freak him out so he decided against it. But Dave had no such qualms, sending Jake tumbling into the drink with the rest of them. Soon all three were treading water while splashing and getting knocked around by waves.

“How old are we?” Dave managed between big gulps of salt water.

“I am seven and this is funny to me.” John giggled, sending another wave Dave's way.

“We’re fuckin' sixteen years old and were having splashing wars still.” Dave mused while attempting to block the oncoming wave with his arms.

Jake grinned. “It's just the three of us. We can do as we please.”

“Yeah lighten up Dave.” John replied climbing back onto his board.

“Fucking done with both of you shits.” Dave chuckled.

 

After dinner Jake stayed back to help Jane with dishes while John and Dave went out to lounge on the beach. The evening air was crisp as it rolled off of the ocean. The two of them wandered until they found an interesting rock formation that the waves struck up against. Dave opted to toss pebbles and shells into the sea to see how far they would skip, while John sat on a rock staring out into the ocean.

“Remember how last summer you told me about your brother almost drowning?” Dave said thoughtfully. “And how he swore up and down that it was a mermaid who dragged his sorry ass out from under the waves?”

“Yeah,” John replied frowning and picking at his feet. He felt guilty for telling Dave about something Jake swore should stay a secret. But John wanted to tell someone and Dave was one person he knew he could turn too.

“Dude, you still feel guilty about it?” Dave asked chucking a rock and watching it skip five times before it plopped into the ocean. “I told you, nothing gets past these lips. I'm like a freaking vault up in here. There are priceless riches lurking just behind these doors.”

“I know you wouldn't tell anyone. I just... feel bad. He wanted it to be private and I didn't respect that wish. I just really wanted to bounce the idea of _mermaids_ off of someone else. Someone who knew the waters better than me.”

“Bounce away Egbert. After you told me, we never really talked about it.” Dave replies.

John heaved a sigh. “Yeah we didn't talk about it cause I was feeling so guilty.”

“You know I don't do the whole _comforting_ thing very well dude.” Dave picked up a shell and thumbed it, sitting down across from John on one of the rocks. He leaned onto another one which he put his legs on either side of, as if he was sitting backwards on a chair. He took a deep breath intimating a guidance counselor as he spoke. “Let's rap about your feelings Johnathon Egbert.”

John rolled his eyes, thinking about all the ways he could shove Dave off these rocks. “You're such a shit Dave.”

“I am offended that you would think such a thing. As your summer guidance counselor it is both my job and my responsibility to help young people like you sort through these feelings. I only want to help you John.” he mocked.

“You do that disturbingly well. I'm seriously gonna punch you.” John said through a smile. He didn't mean a word of it, but apparently Dave didn't want to chance it. He tossed the rock he was leaning on to the side and pulled his legs up so he could sit cross legged.

“That's cause when I was twelve my so called _guardian,_ at least at the time, thought it'd be a good idea to send me to counseling. It was literally the lamest thing I've ever done. Told that bitch I was just fine. Gimme a board and let me catch a wave and it's all good. Come on man, have at it. Seriously. I'll do my best, even though you know I'm terrible at being reassuring.”

“You never told me that.” John knew he was dodging the subject but he really wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it anymore. His guilt was starting to resurface in the bottom of his stomach.

Dave shrugged. “It was a stupid experience. I mean maybe other people need counseling and that's fine but not me. I don't need some stranger pointing out my short comings and telling me how I should fix myself. You can't fix something that isn't broken.”

“What do you think about it?” John asked.

“Think about what?” Dave asked.

“Mermaids.”

“Oh.” Dave paused to consider it. “Well, I mean I've never seen one if that's what you're asking. But do I think it could be possible that they exist? Sure. I mean some people really shouldn't go swimming in the ocean here. The waves will flip 'em like a sweaty Italian flips your pizza dough before dressing it up with some special toppings-”

“Ew. Dave. That's gross.”

“What you think they can't have a special topping they put on their pizza? It's like the secret ingredient or some shit. Don't interrupt me Egbert I'll forget what point I'm trying to make.” Dave paused a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Mermaids Dave, were talking about mermaids.” John reminds.

“Right, so anyway- some people just shouldn't swim in the ocean. Yata, yata pizza metaphor. The point is that there have been several people who have come back from drowning and claimed that a mermaid saved their skin.” he paused again. “It's not just here either. It happens anywhere there's an ocean for people to drown in. But, no matter how many times scientists sweep the ocean looking for them they come up with jack shit. Why? Cause they probably don't want to be found. I mean the ocean is fucking huge. We've probably explored more of the ice caps then we have of the ocean. And seriously what are we gonna learn by exploring the north pole? Like the only thing we could ever hope to find was a mythical fat man in a suit. I mean if mermaids exist why the hell isn't there a fat ass named Chris Kringle enslaving midgets everywhere to make little boys and girls toys-”

“You're getting off topic again.” John sighed.

“Right. Point being, nothing is impossible. But just because mermaids might be out there doesn't mean your brother is gonna be the one to find them. That's what I think about it.” he finishes.

John leaned back on the rock, watching the sun begin to sink below the horizon. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Damn straight.” Dave replies, moving to sit next to John so he could watch the sunset too. John realized it was probably a lot easier for Dave to watch the sunset behind his sunglasses then it was for John to squint at it.

“Do you think I should tell him that I told you?”

“Only if you want to.” Dave said flatly. “I guess the important thing I'm missing is: what do you think about mermaids John?”

“I dunno.”

Dave smirked a little, “Well, that's oddly specific. Clears all that up for me.”

John pushed him playfully. “Shut up. I wasn't finished. What I mean is... it’s always been a pipe dream that Jake had. I mean he'd ramble on and on about finding mermaids. About growing up and wanting to study the ocean just so he could discover them-”

“Is this really about Jake and mermaids or is this just about Jake in general?”

John heaved another sigh, pulling his legs into his chest. “For someone who pretends to not give good advice you sure are perceptive.”

“I just call it how I see it.” Dave shrugs

“We've always done things together. We're twins, we're connected. We have a bond that not many people understand. We've always talked about doing things together, about sharing our experiences probably till the day we die. But lately he's off on his own. It started after the accident and it’s just grown since then. He'll adventure into the woods by our house without me. He'll take the long way home. He'll walk somewhere without telling anyone where he's going. He used to tell me everything. Now he's just off on his own.”

“Sounds like he just wants to spend some time as his own person. It doesn't mean he likes you any less dude.” Dave replies, giving John a reassuring pat on the back.

John nods. “I just don't want him to feel like he can't talk to me. I mean, yeah- I'm a prankster. I have a hard time taking things seriously but-”

“You're worrying too much.” Dave assures flatly.

They sat in silence as they watched the radiant sun sink below the horizon line.

 

* * *

 

“All I'm saying is he's playing a dangerous game. I mean if he wants to parade around on the surface flaunting his tail like the mother fucking princess he pretends to be I guess there isn't jack shit I can do about it. Except when it... Hey-! Are you even listening shit for brains?!” Karkat growled in Roxy and Rose's direction. He was done with this. He was done with these two, though to be fair he was done with them from the moment he swam in.

Roxy shrugged her shoulders and Rose wasn't even listening anymore. She was knitting something, while attempting to tune him out. _Who the hell knits under water?_ He heaved an audible sigh, crossing his arms indignantly. Try to help someone out and this is where it gets you. He seriously needed to reconsider caring about Dirk Strider. “Don't get your fin in a twist Karkat.” Roxy grinned. “Dirk is fine.”

“Do you have kelp in your ears?! Or are you simply too stupid to comprehend what I am saying to you?!” he shouted. “I'm trying to tell you he's not fine, intellectual lightweight! He's swimming closer and closer to the surface _during the day._ He could get caught. Humans would skewer him without a second thought! They'd roast him and eat him without fail! How the _hell_ is that _fine_?!”

Roxy floated across the room, letting her tentacles slide over the different rock formations. “You worry too much. He's mush too clever for that...”

“Much.” she corrected under her breath.

Karkat groaned, throwing up his arms in frustration. “ _What is with you people_?!”

“What do you mean by that?” Rose asked without looking up from her knitting.

“Dave doesn't care. You don't care. She doesn't care. No one seems to care _but me-_ ” Karkat screeched waving his hands and pointing like mad. These people are stupid enough to drive any sane and sensible person to the point of insanity.

Roxy giggled. “Maybe you should take that as a sign not to worry.”

“No.” Karkat snapped. “Maybe _you_ should take that as a sign that you're all far too laid back with him. With everyone really! We're all lazy and far too content where we are. We'll never get caught cause we're invincible! Need I remind you what happened to Eridan?! Skewered. _Roasted_. _**Eaten.**_ That's why we moved reefs in the first place! How the hell can you all be so calm when what Dirk's doing threatens to expose every one of us?!”

“Are you sure this isn't about Terezi?” Rose asked calmly. There she goes again analyzing Karkat's words and making this into something it isn't.

“She's missing. Not dead. We don't know what happened.” He huffed in response. “And anyway this isn't about her. This is about that dumb assfuck Dirk Strider.”

“What the hell is an assfuck Karkat?” Roxy wondered aloud. Karkat had forgotten that not everyone down here was as well versed in humans as he was. He had spent quite a few years watching them from a distance, trying to learn more about them. Inspecting the ship wrecks and learning to read their languages. No one ever seemed to give him credit for his intelligence, probably because they couldn't get past all his yelling.

“It's a thing humans do.” Karkat replied. “I'm not gonna explain the intricacies of human sex okay? That's just vulgar and lewd. Why would you even want to know something like that?”

A double standard since he, himself knew about it.

“What's the point in being the human expert if you won't share?” Roxy whined.

“If you really want to know- which you don't, figure it out for yourself. I'm not going to explain it to every scumlicker that asks. I have better things to do with my time then sit around and blab about humans.” Karkat answered, swimming for the door. He was done trying to reason with these morons and off to figure out how to stop Dirk from going to the surface tonight. “I think I'll go deal with Strider myself since I seem to once again be getting no support on this.”

Karkat mentally slammed the rock door behind him as he swam away from the Lalonde residence.

Karkat had this battle every time. He hated going to the surface with Dirk on full moons. But the guy was going to go whether or not he wanted him too. So he figured he might as well go with him. To at least try and keep the guy out of trouble. If that was even possible, which it probably wasn’t. But no matter what those two tentacle bitches said, Dirk Strider was not as well equipped to handle problems as he made everyone believe. In fact neither of the Striders were as well adjusted as they let on. Karkat frowned as he swam, a colorful school of guppies passed him by and he thought about reaching out and squeezing one to death.

Tonight was going to be a long night. It always was. Same song different verse.

He passed a few nearby reefs, seeing Nepeta and Equius doing some kind of roleplay thing. He honestly had no idea what they were doing besides that it was per the norm. No matter how disgusted with the world he was he had to admit the two of them made sweet friends. Which was good, since Equius didn't really talk to anyone besides her and Dirk. Plus since they were too busy hanging out to do anything _stupid_ and or _reckless_.

Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, he was looking at you Eridan Ampora, Dirk Strider.

Eridan was a friend, if Karkat could really call him that. To be perfectly honest Karkat thought he was a pain most of the time. He swam to close the surface in their old home that was over by an abandoned island. At least, they thought it was abandoned. Turns out, they were wrong. It was home to a pack of human savages who decided it would be a good idea to catch Eridan, skewer him, and roast him. Although to be fair no one ever saw Eridan get eaten, Karkat felt it was safe to assume the guy is dead and gone. Unless they skewered him and then healed him to keep him as a pet. Divers did it with fishes out of the reefs all the time.

It was pretty safe to assume they were never going to see him again. Just like Terezi who just up and left one day. No explanation. No goodbye. No nothing. He thought that he had something with her. He thought maybe the two of them had something special...

Karkat felt his lips tense his scowl becoming stronger. He continued his swim until he finally saw Dirk. “Hey, dickhole.”

Dirk rolled his eyes. “Karkat I have no idea what that actually means. So you're basically shouting 'hey you' at me.”

“Trust me, you don't want to be a dickhole.”

Dirk paused to consider it, then shrugged his shoulders passive as ever. “But how do I know that? You could literally be making up random words to call us and say that it fits into human culture. How do I know that your information is trustworthy?”

“Do you trust me?” Karkat asked.

“Meh.”

“Thanks. You know that really enforces the fact that I think you're a dickhole.” Karkat snapped.

“Dave's coming with us tonight.” Dirk says, a small smile turning up at the corners of his lips. Karkat could feel his bitch face increasing to a new level. Great. Just great. Now it was going to be impossible to convince Dirk that they shouldn't go. If Dave wanted to come with them- why the hell did Dave want to come with them?

He had said before that he wasn't interested. He had said before that humans were a bore and that there was no point in visiting the surface. Dave wasn't just passive about going, he flat out refused to go the first time Karkat told him about wanting to go with Dirk to make sure he didn't get into trouble. He must have his own reasons, stubborn shitsponge.

“Oh did he now?” Karkat replies after realizing he was still having a conversation with Dirk.

Dirk nodded. “Yes. Haven't the foggiest idea why. But he did.”

“Did you, oh I don't know, consider asking him why?” he snapped.

“...I'm just glad he wants to come.” Dirk answers and Karkat can tell he really means it. Probably more then he's showing. He forces himself to soften a little, he knows Dirk and Dave are on shaky ground with each other most of the time. He should be happy that Dave is finally trying to do something rather than tearing Dirk down for being happy about it.

“...I'm glad he is too.” Karkat managed in a slightly more gentle mumble. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the whole truth. After all there was strength in numbers.

If Dirk noticed his lie, he decided not to say anything. “Are you ready for tonight?”

Karkat exhaled, bubbles floating away from him. Dirk had this way of roping him into all of his schemes and Karkat wasn't even sure how he managed it. All he had to do was bat those orange eyes just so and Karkat would end up going along with it. Just so the assbag didn't get himself injured or dead. “I'm never ready for the full moon dip shit. I only go because you seem to require constant babysitting so you don't get yourself skewered and roasted.”

“You don't have to go. I'm not making you.” Dirk answered.

“Wow. What a stunning revelation. Thanks for that Dirk. I think I'll file that under 'stunning and miraculous discoveries of the twenty-first century'. Of course I don't have to go, fuckass. I go because you asked and for some reason my judgment is clouded so my thinkpan doesn't work properly. Probably that disease every asshole calls 'friendship'.” Karkat barked out, watching as Dirk's eyes glazed over half way through his speech. No one appreciated a good rant these days.

“You should just be glad that someone wants to be your friend despite your constant ranting and shitty attitude.” Karkat could tell Dirk was getting sick of his nagging.

“Ouch. Damn. My poor fragile feelings have been crushed under the weight of your sass. I am unable to deal with the level of bitchyness achieved just now. I mean seriously you just climbed the echeladder of bitchyness soon you'll be able to ascend to the level of the gods and smite my ass. I don't know what to do, maybe I should just crawl under a rock and wither away till I die. Dirk Strider has thoroughly wrecked my shit. Time to pack up the kids and board the nearest jet stream back to bubbling butt hurt ville.” Karkat replied folding his arms across his chest.

Dirk cracked a small smirk. “Karkat, you're such a bitch sometimes.”

“Shock and awe.” Karkat answers as flat as possible. Dirk continues to smirk at him and Karkat knows that Dirk isn't mad. To be fair he rarely ever gets mad at Karkat's sass, which is good, since they wouldn't be friends if he couldn't deal with Karkat's shit.

“Dave said that he was gonna be up in a little bit and not to wait up for him.” Dirk paused. “You want to head up now? It's going to take quite a while to get up to the surface.”

The black haired merman only shrugged apathetically, “I got nothing else to do...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. Hope you're all having a wonderful day.  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos you guys gave me on last chapter. I really appreciate it, feels good.  
> Next point, I didn't explain this before so I'll explain it now. I am a full time student first (I'm an animation major though so hop over to tumblr/deviantart to see some work by me and there might potentially be some drawings for this story). Writing is a hobby (an important one since again animation major - story telling is a thing we do). I'm going to try to keep updates to once a weekish. Maybe a little sooner or a little later depending on how much work I have to do.
> 
> Next I'd like to thank kurama3173 for prereading this chapter and giving me her thoughts/reactions/corrections. You can read her masterpiece (which is still a work in progress but its like 30 chapters so go check it out, its fucking boss) below.  
> [SEARED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/777595/chapters/1463271)   
> You can also follow her on tumblr below if you're interested.  
> [Her tumblr, go follow her she's boss](http://elisabomb.tumblr.com/)   
> Lastly here's my tumblr if you're interested. I post all my updates there and I rant about things there.  
> [My tumblr](http://lookingatthepieces.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Okay done with shameless promotion for this chapter. All I have to say about this chapter is... writing Karkat. Yes. So much yes. Also writing John. All of the yes. Stay tuned for next chapter~


	3. A Lesson in Drowning

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3 A Lesson in Drowning

“Did you want to go for a walk when we're done with this?” Jake asked handing Jane a few plates to put in the dishwasher.

She smiled a little. It was rare for Jake to want to do anything with her without John and she was glad he was interested. Jane was pretty concerned about him after the whole drowning incident. To be perfectly honest she blamed herself. She wanted to go out on that boat at night, just as much as Jake. She fed into his desires by suggesting 'what an adventure' it would be. He could have died, she would have never forgiven herself if he had. She closed her eyes and a picture of the memory came rushing back.

 

“ _Come on John, it'll be fun. All three of us out on the high seas, it'll be wicked!” Jake practically shouted. His enthusiasm for life was always so refreshing that Jane couldn't help but find herself smiling at him._

“ _Yeah John. Let's go. Don't worry we'll be safe. It'll be an adventure.” Jane reassured, she knew that if John wouldn't go Jake wouldn't either. John and Jake rarely went anywhere apart. John still looked skeptical of the whole idea though._

“ _I know where dad keeps the keys!” Jake whisper/shouted. “Come on, Jane can drive us in the boat! She's done it dozens of times.”_

_Jane watched as John's gaze darted back and forth from her to Jake and back again. He finally gave a exasperated sigh. Then he gave a smile, showing off those endearing buck teeth of his. “Okay.”_

_When the three arrived on the boat, Jake was first on board with John tailing him. Jane chuckled as she hoisted herself up onto the boat and climbed to the top. She didn't know why they were so eager when neither of them knew how to drive. They would have to wait for her. She smiled._

_Story of their lives._

“ _Come on Jaaaaane.” John whined. Boy, he sure changed his tune fast._

“ _Hurry up Jane!” Jake agreed in an equally annoying whine._

_She sighed, shaking her head a little bit. She revved up the engines, smiling as they roared to life. “That's a wonderful sound,” she chuckled. Jake jumped excitedly on the bow and John stood close. They worked their way out slowly as Jane fiddled with the controls. It had been a while, but pretty soon she was able to get her groove back. After they got a decent way out, Jane parked the boat and stood next to John and Jake. She grinned as Jake and John leaned on the railing._

_Jake hoisted himself up so he could lean over the railing. “It's a beautiful night.” he smiled._

“ _A little cold for my tastes,” Jane replied thoughtfully. John nodded in agreement. Jake made a small 'feh' sound, waving them away with one hand. With only one hand gripping the railing it would have been easy for anyone to fall._

_Jake tipped and went over the side._

_Jane screamed and John did too. She rushed to the railing leaning down trying to spot him in the dark seas. John was panicking behind her, screeching “Oh god what if he gets eaten by sharks?! Jake can't swim that well! If he stays down there too long- he'll... Jane we gotta help him! We gotta do something now! What do we do?!”_

_Jane rushed to the back of the boat and grabbed and life line, tossing it over the side and hoping it wasn't too late. She also rushed and grabbed a pole which she stabbed into the water blindly. John wailed again, “What if you hit him?! Stop, Jane!”_

“ _We have to do something!” she snapped. John saw her point and jumped to his feet. He ran inside and came back with three life vests. He tossed one to Jane who was still holding the pole out into the water. John tugged on a second and held the third._

“ _I'm going in after him.” John stated firmly, he wasn't crying anymore. Jane grabbed his arm._

“ _The last thing I need is two dead brothers. You are_ _ **not**_ _going in there!” she shouted._

 _John tugged his arm away. “I am so going in there. You said do something, I'm doing something! And he's not dead!_ _**He can't be!** _ _”_

_She grabbed John a second time, however instead of grabbing an arm she grabbed his whole center. He was still small enough that she was able to. The pole she was holding fell to her feet and rolled into the ocean but they still had the life line. She hoped that would be enough._

_John wiggled and squirmed in her arms. It hurt to hold him, not just physically but emotionally too. He squirmed and cried, screaming. “_ _**I have to save Jake! I have to save him! Jane let me go! Please! I have to save him! I can't let him die! Let me go! Jane!** _ _”_

_Jane felt tears start rolling down her cheeks as John writhed in her grip. He was kicking her and biting her arms now. He threw his head back and it slammed into her chin. She let out a soft cry, but she held onto John for dear life. He wailed as loud as he could, utter distress spreading through both of them. John's arms tried to reach around to hit Jane. He clawed his nails into her arms, drawing blood. She held on tighter, she didn't care if she was squeezing too much. She wouldn't lose him too. What would dad say if she let both of her brothers die?_

_Oh god. Her stomach flipped. Dad. Oh god. How would she explain this to him? How could he ever look at her again? What if he disowned her? How could she blame him? This was her fault. She took Jake and John out here. This was her fault._

_How could she look at herself in the mirror every morning and night? What if they didn't find Jake's body? What if she had nothing to bring back to her parents? How could she face an empty casket at the funeral?_

_There was no way._

_Her stomach flipped again and again with every question she asked herself. She resisted the urge to drop John and throw up over the side. If she let go John was dead too, she reminded herself. She had to focus on John and holding him. That should be where her focus was._

_John started to quiet down a little, a violent sobs still escaping but at least he wasn't thrashing anymore. That's when she saw a head bob out of the water. She dropped John, rushing up to the railing. “Jake?! Oh god Jake! Can you hear me?! Are you okay?!” she shouted._

_His head lifted and he gave a small wave, grabbing onto the life line and hooking it around his center. He looked weak, she took a deep breath. She prayed that her strength wouldn't leave her yet. Jane grabbed the life line and started to pull. John immediately joined her at her side, pulling even stronger then Jane could. They tugged their brother in as fast as they could and John reached down to pull his brother back up onto the boat._

_He dragged him away from the side and hugged him tighter then Jane had ever seen John hug anyone._

“ _Don't you_ _ **ever fucking**_ _do that again.” he scolded into Jake's soaked clothing. Both of them were shaking, Jake especially. Jane went below and grabbed a blanket which she draped around both of them. Laying a hand on Jake's back but waiting to hug them until John was ready to let her._

_John loosened his grip and Jane hugged both of them._

_They were safe. All of them were safe._

_Jake sniffled a little in their arms, “...I suppose it is a bloody cold night. Bloke could catch a cold if isn't careful.”_

_Jane didn't know whether to laugh or cry, John choked out a sob while laughing..._

_When the three of them got home Jane went straight upstairs and woke up their parents. She told them the whole truth about it, while John sat behind her hugging a shaking Jake. Their mother just stared at them with a stunned expression. Jane was prepared for her dad to disown her on the spot for taking her brothers out on a boat, alone at night. She squinted her eyes shut as he stood up._

_Was he going to hit her?_

_Oh god. She deserved it._

_He stepped past her kneeling to hug John and Jake. He paused and held out an arm for Jane and mom to join them. Jane slid into his arms as did their mom. The entire Egbert family was now huddled together on the floor in a big mess of tears and shaking._

“ _I am so glad you're all alright and I am so proud of all of you.” he choked._

_Jane shook. “Why dad? I took the boat-”_

_He shook his head. “You two both saved your brother. You three are alright because you acted on instincts to keep each other safe. I am so proud of all of you. You're amazing children and I am so very glad you're all safe.”_

_Mom smiled, “It's true uou took the boat without asking Jane. It’s true you took it when you shouldn't have. But you saved your brothers with your quick thinking. None of this is your fault. It was a terrible, awful accident.”_

“ _Yes.” Dad agrees. It was at that moment that Jane felt all the strength in her body leave her and she broke down into a whole new set of tears._

 

She could understand if Jake wanted nothing to do with her after that.

But what was even scarier was the fact that now Jake was starting to pull away from John as well. His interest was rarely piqued by anything when he was around family, he used to be so full of life and energy. Now he just stumbled off on his own. Ordinarily that would be fine, but the older he got the less he wanted to be around anyone.

She could remember several incidents at this point, where Jake had promised to be home before dark and he didn't come back until midnight. Sometimes he came back even later and his dad would scold him. They'd be waiting up half the night for Jake to come home. Only once did they call the cops though and after the police treated Jake like shit, he made his parents a promise to come back sooner. He broke that promise several times.

“Sure. Walk sounds good.” she answered glancing at her flashing phone. She flipped it open to see a message from her dad.

'DAUGHTER,' he had a tendency to type in caps lock since he was pretty terrible at using a cell phone. 'WE GOT HELD UP VISITING SOME OLD FRIENDS. WE WON'T BE HOME UNTIL TOMORROW. PLEASE PUT YOUR BROTHERS TO BED. I LOVE YOU AND I'M PROUD OF YOU. PLEASE BE RESPONSIBLE.'

Jane smiled again at the message in her hands. “Dad won't be home till tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

“That doesn't mean you and John can do whatever you want.” Jane quickly replied, seeing Jake thinking about all the possibilities. “Don't forget who holds the title 'Maiden of Shenanigans'. Don't even think about pulling anything.”

Jake puffed out his cheeks, sighing. “You're gonna hold that title over our heads forever aren't you?”

“Until dad decides one of you is fit to claim the title 'heir of pranks' or 'pranking master', yes.” she beamed in response.

Last year for her father's birthday, Jane had set up a few different pranks for him. She had set up a few that she was sure he would find, leading him into a false sense of security. Once she had lured him into that state she set up one final prank. She had put a fake snake into his birthday cake that jumped out to scare the ever loving crap out of him. It worked and so he bequeathed her with the title 'Maiden of Shenanigans'. She wore the title proudly holding it over John and Jake's head whenever she could. It had become something of a joke between the three of them.

Jake chuckled under his breath, putting some of the left overs into a container for later. “Jolly good then.”

Jane noted the accent increasing. “You okay?”

“Brilliant, why?” he asked. It was getting worse, Jane decided it was best not to call any more attention to it.

“No reason.”

 

The evening air was cool, but certainly not cold. Jane and Jake walked side by side across the top of the hill, then descended to the coast line. Jane was relaxed, the air was nice, life was good. Jake however seemed to be out in space again. Jane gave him a soft smack on the shoulder, trying to bring him back down to earth. “You were spacing again.”

“Right, sorry.” he replies quickly.

“You seem to be doing that a lot lately.” Jane observed. “You want to talk about it?”

“There's nothing to talk about.” Jake said absently, walking a little faster now. He worked his way so he was a few feet in front of Jane and then kept his distance. Jane sighed a little, he was being stubborn again.

“Wait up Jake.” she called, increasing her stride so she could stand next to him. “Come on, I'm your sister you know you can talk to me.”

“By god- I know.” he answered. “I know I can talk to you. Or John. I know I can talk to any of you. But who says I want to?”

Jane matched his pace. “What do you mean? We're your family.”

“I know you're my bloody family! I'm not five, I don't need a reminder from you blokes every bloody minute of the day.” he replied curtly. “I get it. I can talk to you.”

“Hey. I'm just trying to help.” Jane answered, feeling a little offended. He was her baby brother, he and John were always going to be that to her and she couldn't help that she occasionally was a little overbearing. It was pretty easy to be when he almost died once. And it was only because she loved him and she wanted the best for him anyway.

Jake paused. “I know... you always want to help.”

She wasn't sure how to reply to that. It was true, but somehow it didn't feel like a compliment in this case. Rather an insult. She nodded a little, hoping Jake would go on. He swallowed looking rather pensive and unsure about his next statement. Jane decided to give him a small reassuring pat on the shoulder, with an open palm.

“Look, some days I just want to be left alone, okay?” he said.

She frowns, nodding. “I've noticed.”

“Some days I wish I was an only child.” he states. Jane blinks a couple of times trying to absorb that information.

“Excuse me?” she asks slowly.

“I love you and John-”

“Clearly you don't.” she states. “Or you wouldn't wish that we didn't exist.”

He stops crossing his arms. “Now this isn't fair Jane! You can't tell me I can tell you anything one minute and then flip out about what I say the next.”

Jane sighs, he has a point there. “Okay fine. Go on Jake. Explain it to me.”

“...I love you both.” he says, perching on a rock. “But, I don't know how to deal with you guys all the time. Sometimes I just want space to be me. I want to not deal with your problems and just focus on my little ball of happiness. I mean you have all this drama with your friends lately and their boyfriends. And John is just starting to get interested in other ladies. Everyone is socializing and having a great time. You're both making friends... And then there's me, I'm just not interested in that sort of thing. And I don't know why I'm not interested. I'm just not. Maybe that makes me a damn fool. Maybe that makes me a freak but... I don't know... I just don't want all that pressure to be someone I'm not. ”

Jane takes that in for a moment. He's right, his defense mechanism is to run away from the things that cause him problems. He retreats into Jake land and sometimes her being there or John being there prevents him from doing so. She slips down on the rock next to him. How was she and John keeping him in check with reality a bad thing? She sighed.

“Jake do you ever think that maybe the reason you can't connect with people is because you're afraid of them?” she asks.

He pauses to think it over. “Why in blue blazes would I be afraid of them?”

“Because they're complicated and you want everything to be simple. You've always been like that.” Jane states. “Ever since you were little, but especially after the accident.”

“Why does everything have to be about the bloody accident? Can't a fellow have one life altering experience without talking about it twenty-four seven?”

Jane thrusts her hands out in front of her, making claws. He was infuriating sometimes. “How do you not understand? Jake you almost died! That's going to be relevant for the rest of your life! It changed everything you felt about the world and it changed everyone around you. And not talking about the accident isn't going to make it not have happened.”

Jake rises to his feet. “Maybe I don't want it to be relevant! _Maybe I don't want to talk about it!_ It happened! That's it! That's all there is to say! Maybe I just want to be alone!”

Jane rises to her feet as well.

“Okay! _Fine._ I'll just leave you to be an _ **only child**_ then.” She spits, storming off in one direction.

Jake pauses, “Wait... Jane-”

“Nope!” she shouts. “I'm leaving you alone! That's what you want!”

 

By the time Jane found a suitable place to stop and think, it was dark. The moon was starting to rise in the sky, it was full tonight. She kicked off her sandals and sat on the beach. The water rushed up to touch her toes and she smiled. It wasn’t as cold as she would have expected.

Even though she’d just sat down, she decided to stand again. Too much angry energy at Jake. Jane needed to be moving. She stepped into the tide, letting it wash over her ankles. If only she had brought a suit, she could go swimming by herself to blow off some steam.

Jane glanced up and down the shore line. It was dark, there was no one around. She could still swim if she really wanted to. She'd done this once or twice before and never been caught. It's not like skinny dipping was that uncommon, drunk people did it all the time. Jane decided to go for it, why not? She was already here. There was no point in heading back to the house just to grab a suit. She discarded her jacket, then pants, then shirt, and lastly her underwear. It was a little colder now but she didn't really mind. Jane placed her shoes and clothes out of the way of the tide and started to wade in.

She shuddered, it was chilly with nothing on but it still felt pretty liberating. Jane walked all the way in and then swam away from the shore line a bit, for a moment she worried about sharks in the water, but then pushed the thought out of her head. There were how many shark attacks a year? She was more likely to get hit by a bus. She swam out further, stopping just past a nice rock formation that was jutting out of the waves. She paddled in circles a few times, feeling a little better.

“Mm. Nice night.” she mused to no one in specific. “...oh Jake.” she said aloud. “You poor confused bastard.”

She circled around the rock jutting from the waves a few times. “...What am I going to do with you? You don't seem to understand that you're working yourself into a catch twenty-two. You want to be alone so you withdraw. But the people around you love you and want to make sure you're alright, so they get closer to you when you withdraw. Then you withdraw more. It's a nice little pattern that's only ever gonna have you running in circles.”

She sunk down so her nose touched the water, blowing bubbles. When she rose to the top she sighed a second time, “...at least it’s a nice night. But seriously... who tells their siblings they wish they were an only child. I mean... besides in the heat of a fight? You're so selfish sometimes...”

Jane frowned again. A soft sloosh rang in her ears, it was behind her.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. What the hell was that?_

She was too afraid to turn around, Jane swallowed hard. It could be a freaking shark. What if it was another person? Oh dear god, what if it was Jake? Panic set in as another splash was heard. She knew she had to turn.

_Slowly now..._

Jane turned very carefully, blonde hair catching the corner of her eye.

Were his eyes always red like that?

Wait- was that a...?

_What the-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dave found himself staring into wide blue eyes. He'd never seen such an eye color and it was odd to him. He blinked a few times and she held her own shoulders tightly. It was defensive, she was defensive. Which meant she was afraid. He felt his head roll to one shoulder, as he blinked curiously. Dave had seen humans before, but never any like her.

“Y- you're... a- a-” she tried.

Dave couldn't help himself, he smiled a little as she gawked at him. It was cute.

The girl took a deep breath and tried again, “You... look...”

He wasn't sure what the big deal was. He supposed that, yeah- maybe she'd never seen someone like him in person but it wasn't something to panic about. It's not like he was gonna hurt her or anything. He thought she was pretty interesting, why would he try to hurt her? She stammered shyly as Dave drew a little nearer, leaning closer. She drew back and Dave moved forward again.

Humans looked the same from the waist up, except for their eyes of course. He'd never seen blue eyes in his life. He wondered silently why that was, he moved closer a third time.

A resounding thwack cut through the night's dead air.

Before Dave knew it, the unnamed girl had smacked across the face. _Damn it stings, she's got quite the arm._ He reached up and gingerly touched the sore reddened area. The girl frowned and moved away from him, hiding behind a rock.

“...Don't touch me fish boy!” she finally managed.

Dave smirked. “I find that offensive. I'm not just a fish. Do you see me glubbing all up in here? Can fishes talk to humans? I don't fucking know for sure but somehow I doubt it.”

“You speak English...?” she asked.

“Parlez-vous français? ” he answered. “¿Qué hay de español? Ik spreek een beetje Nederlands. De?il Türk de bu harika. Дерьмо, я даже получил некоторые русские здесь.”

“...Oh... wow you speak... all kinds of languages...” she stuttered.

“Si.” Dave started to swim a little closer and she flinched.

“Don't come any closer!” she said hastily.

Dave scowled, but he decided it was probably best to listen. “You're not gonna smack me again are you?”

She giggled a little, it was an innocent and nervous giggle. But at least she was comfortable enough to laugh. Dave let out a small smile, backing up to give her some space. He still didn’t get what the big deal was but apparently she didn’t want him near her. “This far enough away for you princess?”

The girl stuck her lip out in a little pout.

“Don't call me princess.”

“What should I call you then?” Dave asked smoothly. She blushed, he guesses she doesn't get asked that sort of thing much. Or maybe she just felt silly that she forgot to introduce herself in the first place. She gave another small smile, brushing some hair out from her eyes.

“...Jane.” she said. “My name is Jane.”

Dave gave a small nod.

“...You look like Dave.” she said out loud. Dave wondered how the hell she knew his name. He didn't tell her and as far as he knew he was the only Dave out there. He moved forward a little, already forgetting about the boundaries that Jane had set up thirty seconds ago.

Dave blinked a few times. “Last time I checked that was my name.”

“Your name is Dave too?” she asked, confused.

He thought that should be obvious based on what he’d just said, but he decided to humor her. “Yes. Dave. Dave Strider is my name.”

“...His name is Dave Sprite.” she stated as if Dave would know him. He only shrugged his shoulders a little, not sure how to respond. She picked at the rock with one hand and Dave watched as the jagged edges poked at her delicate looking skin. “...you two are identical. It’s not even just a resemblance or an uncanny valley... you’re him and he is you... How is any of this even possible? I must be dreaming... Oh god... I'm dreaming aren't I?”

Dave had no idea what a dream even was. So he guessed she couldn't be doing that. He watched as she scraped her hands across the rocks nervously. All her fidgeting was making him nervous too. He wanted to break the tension somehow but he had no idea how to. They were two completely different species, from two entirely different worlds, why shouldn't they both be afraid? But then he also didn't want Karkat to win this battle.

_You should be scared Strider. They're fucking terrifying and they'll murder you before you know what hits you._

Yet when Dave looked at her, he saw someone who was more afraid then he was. She was practically shaking. So Dave swam close enough to touch her hand. He prayed silently that she wouldn't smack him again, it hurt like a bitch the first time. Though he supposed that if this breaks the tension some, then it'd totally be worth getting smacked.

He noted that her skin had an odd texture to it. It was so soft and smooth, he's never felt anything quite like it. It was gentle like she was (despite her violent outburst before). His skin was thick and a little rough, like scales were trying to grow out of the rest of him but they could only manage half the body. He also notices how warm her hands were compared to his own, which made sense. Humans survived in warmer climates then the bottom of the ocean. She jumped a little, drawing in a quick and shallow breath. Dave silently wondered what he'd done this time. She didn't smack him though, she just stared at their hands.

Dave dragged his thumb lightly over the back of her hand. _Careful now, don't want to scare her. There we go... that's it._

The sensation was so different from touching another mermaid's hand, she was so different. It wasn't a big shock to him or anything. It shouldn't be anyway, they are two different species. But he couldn't seem to get over how smooth her hand was. He turned her hand over in his. The palm of the hand was yet another sensation. It was a little more rough, but not as rough as his. She giggled a little when he rubbed his index and middle finger in slow circles on the center of her palm. The palm had so many little grooves and crevices in it, he could explore them for hours and still not absorb all the information in them. Light veins were visible below the skin in certain areas, there were small cracks and scars, some parts were redder while others were more pale, there were a few nicks too.

He decided to risk moving a little closer, so that he could observe her hands a little more. She didn't withdraw, but she did shift so the rest of her body was hiding behind the rock again. Dave decided he'd take that as a win. At least she wasn’t swimming away.

He moves his fingertips from the palm to the heel, and then back up across the palm again. She blushed more as his hands moved around. He was not really sure why she was doing it, but the rosiness in her cheeks was kind of adorable. Then he let his curious hands travel up to her fingertips. He rubbed slowly up and down each fingertip, his index finger touching hers, his middle finger touching hers, so on and so forth. He let his hands glide up and down a few times before pressing his hand to hers.

She made a gentle squeak as he slid his fingers in between the spaces of hers. He pulled his hand back a little and rubbed his index finger along the groove between her index and middle finger. It was warm and smooth, he noted. He pressed down on the space a little, wondering how she'd react. She squirmed a little, as if no one had ever touched her hand like this before. He withdrew his hand and laid it back against hers, without interlacing their fingers.

Dave let his gaze find hers but left their hands as is. She seemed to have relaxed a little bit, so he gave her a gentle smile.

“This isn't a dream.” he assured.

She flushed. “...Oh yes it is.”

“Why?”

She looked a bit vexed on how to answer that. Probably because they were still basically strangers. He cocked his head to the side a little. She heaveed a sigh. “Boys, especially fish boys-”

“Again. I find that offensive.” Dave smirked a little.

“Boys don't just come up and touch my hand!” she stated exhausted.

“That's what this is about?” Dave asked, his grin widening. He let his tail pop out from under the ocean on purpose. She winced when she saw it, groaning and laying her head on the rock. But she still left her hand on his.

“Jeepers! Okay maybe it’s the fact that you're a mermaid or... merman- I guess, and you look exactly like Dave, you're holding my hand, and I just so happen to be naked.” she said with her head down.

“...What the hell is that?” he asked.

“What?”

“The last thing. The being naked thing?” he replied. She pulled her hand away, groaning again.

“No.”

“No?” he echoed.

“No.” she repeated. “I'm not explaining that to you.”

Dave faked hurt and she sighed. “Could you... turn around and wait there? I'm going to swim back to the shore and grab my clothes.”

“Why do I need to turn around?” he asked, being a bastard on purpose. He knew it probably had something to do with the 'naked' thing but since she wouldn’t explain, he felt his question was still justified. She frowned.

“I will smack you again.” she said.

“Okay, okay, sheesh.” Dave replied, turning away. However once she was far enough away, he turned around again to look at her. From here he could see her back, it was smooth. He imagined it would feel similar to the back of her hand. She drew closer to the shore and rises out of the water. There were two round things next to each other, attaching to what he assumes are her legs.

 _It must be her butt._ He thought to himself. He once had an in depth lecture from Karkat about human anatomy. He tuned out most of it because it was Karkat, but still. So other humans were attracted to butts? He paused to think about the appeal. Dave guessed it was kinda cute, probably pretty grippable. It was more than a handful though, he wondered if people gripped butts. Or did they grope them? Was that what they did in the heat of love making?

She shook herself off and used an over shirt to dry off her body. She pulled on something which resembled a bathing suit (he did know what those were since he saw them on humans all the time). Then some more clothes, he whipped back around realizing she would be telling him to turn soon. “You can turn around now.”

Dave followed instructions and swam closer to the shore, leaning on a rock she was sitting on. “So...”

“So.” she echoed.

“This Dave guy.” he started.

She rolled her eyes, “He's a butt.”

Dave paused, was that a compliment or an insult? If butts were something people gripped while making love, then that would imply it was a compliment. But Jane stated it as if it were some kind of insult. He gave her a skeptical look to show his confusion.

“Seriously, he's a butt.” she repeats. Dave still has no idea what she means so he decides to move on.

“You say he looks like me?” he asked. “Like how alike are we talking? Are we saying like, 'oh yeah, we’re both blonde' or some shit? Or are we saying like, 'holy shit they look like they belong in the same god damn school of guppies.' Like I can't even tell these guys apart they are so alike kind of creepy?”

She blinked. “You even have lame metaphors.”

“My metaphors are the shit. Do you know how hard it is to figure out fish related metaphors for all occasions? Let me tell you, it’s basically impossible. It's like a baby mermaid trying to wrestle a fucking great white shark. And the shark just happens to be the biggest fuckin' shark you've seen in your whole god damn two sweeps of life on this tiny blue sphere. You're screaming, 'jegus this shark is gonna kill me' and your brother is laughing at you because for some reason you thought that fighting a great white was a good idea and he just thinks you're a dumpass who should have listened to his advice when he told you it wasn't bad ass. Just suicidal.”

“Wait wouldn't your metaphor imply that it’s impossible to have a metaphor for every occasion? But yet you have a metaphor for that?” Jane asked confused.

“I don't even know anymore. Most of the time I just spew whatever bullshit comes to my head.” Dave shrugged. Jane threw her head back and laughed.

“Unlike Dave Sprite, you're actually kind of funny...” she said.

“Damn straight-”

“In a doofy way.” she finished.

Dave smirked, “Woman I will pull you back in here.”

She flailed her arms a little. “No don't you dare!”

Both Dave and Jane chuckled a little in unison. That is until Dave remembered that the whole reason he came up here was to find Dirk.

 _Oh shit, he's going to be pissed. Double shit, Karkat is with him. Fuck._ Dave frowned. It wasn’t his fault he got lost, but good luck trying to explain that to Karkat and Dirk. Jane raised an eyebrow at him.

“Gotta fly. Brother is looking for me. Gonna be pissed that I'm late.” Dave said quickly, turning away.

“Wait!” Jane jumped.

“Seriously I gotta go, Karkat is gonna fucking murder me. Like... I don't even have time to shoot off my mouth with a metaphor because I gotta fucking go right now.” Dave said swimming along the shore. Jane walked beside him as fast as she can.

“When can I talk to you again?! How can I see you again?!” she asked.

This stopped him. She wanted to see him again. “...Tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night?” she asked, a little winded from running. He smiled a little, hoisting his arms up on a rock.

“Tomorrow night.” he repeated. “Same time, same place.”

“You won't get lost will you?” she asked.

“I'll leave early.” he answered. “I'll have plenty of time to find my way back here.”

Jane smiled, ripping a little cloth off from her shirt. She tied it to a piece of drift wood then stuck it standing up in the sand. “Find this.”

“Okay.” he said, softening a little.

“I promise I'll bring a bathing suit next time.” she stated sheepishly.

He cracked a grin. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, always wear your life vests.  
> Translations: Do you speak French? How about Spanish? I speak a little Dutch. Not that great at Turkish. Shit, I've even got some Russian in here. Yes.  
> Well, once I was able to get the image to work life was good for this chapter. Haha. I had some free time this weekend to write because our internet got blown out. The art is done by me, its done in copics and colored pencils. So yeah, that was fun. Its cute isn't it? If you would like to view more of my art I suggest you hop on over to tumblr.  
> [Click here to go to tumblr](http://lookingatthepieces.tumblr.com/)  
> So this was a fun chapter. Got to write a dramatic flash back, got to write a curious Dave, got to explore Jake and Jane's relationship as brother and sister, and got to write hand porn. Huzzah! Keep coming with the comments and kudos- it makes my day!


	4. Strangers

 

 

 

Chapter 4 Strangers

Jake wandered along the shoreline, digging each foot into the sand. He wasn't thinking when he told Jane that he wanted to be an only child. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. But if he had thought about it, of course she'd be upset. He should have kept his big trap shut, even if it was how he felt. It was so stupid. He was always doing stuff like this...

People shouldn't tell you that you can tell them anything if they don't want your brutal honesty.

The black haired teen trudged along slower, his feet no longer lifting off the ground as he walked. The sand was still warm, from before the sun went down. The light grains felt good shifting all around his feet. It traveled through his toes, tickling the spaces in between.

He heaved a longing sigh, part of him wondered what John was up to. But the other part of him (the majority of him) didn't seem to care. Jake lifted his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Could he really blame Jane for being mad at him? He mulled it over for a moment.

Why did she expect him to want to talk about an instant in which he almost died? Who in their bloody right mind wants to talk about something like that? Oh hey- you almost died, let's talk about it. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. Except to wonder about the mermaids. Was it a pipe dream? Did he really see one? Was it a hallucination? Who the hell could ever hope to understand what he was going through over here?

Jake unceremoniously flopped onto the sand. “Why does every thing have to be so complicated? Why do I have to be such a bloody wanker?!” he shouted to the heavens as he palmed his features.

“Is it really my fault that I can't relate to people? I don't see any other bloke or dame who's had a near death experience. Is it so wrong that I don't understand other people? ARGH.”

Jake covered his face in his hands.

“You okay Jake?” his twins voice rang behind him. Jake didn't move his hands, in fact he didn't move period.

“I'm fine.” he stated. Jake heard John shuffle through the sand and plop down next to him.

“That's why you're covering your eyes and shouting at your imaginary friends?” John asked.

“Yes exactly.” Jake replied. He flinched as he felt something warm on his stomach. “What are you doing?”

He heard John snicker. “Putting sand on your stomach, maybe in your shorts too.”

Jake frowned. “At least you aren't putting it in my eyes I guess...”

“Dude. That'd be a dick move.” John answered.

“And putting sand in my shorts isn't?” Jake asked cracking a grin and moving his hands from his eyes.

John paused. “...Eh. I guess that's a fair point. I just want you to stop yelling at people who aren't there and tell me what's wrong. Come on, talk to me. Let's do the brotherly bonding thing.”

“Does it really matter?” Jake wondered a loud.

John picked up a hand full of sand and let it sift through his hands slowly. “Shouldn't it matter?”

“It doesn't.” Jake stated. He gazed up and watched John's smile go flat.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously Karkat it doesn't matter.” Dirk stated as he hoisted himself up onto a nearby rock. He was lying of course, it absolutely bothered him that Dave didn't show up. Even if his brother was perpetually late, this was pushing it.

Karkat scowled his usual scowl. “Sure fuckass, it doesn't matter. Not one bit. Humor me for once and talk about your feelings.”

“What feelings?” Dirk asked passively. “It's hard to talk about feelings when you don't have any on the matter. Seriously, Dave is perpetually late for everything else in my life. I'd feel pretty weird if he suddenly found a way to be on time. He'll get here when he gets here. On his own time, on his own terms.”

“Why don't you get pissed at him?! He deserves it at this point.” Karkat grumbled.

“Because getting pissed won't do anything and it's hard to be pissed when you don't care.” Dirk covered, making sure to back track so Karkat wouldn't catch him in a lie. Karkat sighed, Dirk was pretty sure Karkat thought he had Dirk. No one can outsmart Dirk Strider. Karkat wasn't gonna catch him this time.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jane is mad at me.” Jake admitted to his brother.

John paused to think about it. He shrugged his shoulders passively, “How is that different from any day? No offense Jake but you and Jane rarely ever see eye to eye.”

“Oh, well thanks.” he snarked. “...It’s different this time.”

“How so?” John asked curiously and Jake wished he could sink into the sand.

“Don't ask me that John.” he replied. He didn't want John to ask, because if he did then he'd have to tell him what he told Jane. Jake didn't know if he could handle two siblings wanting to clean his bloody clock. He palmed his features again, knowing that John was going to ask. He took a deep breath and waited. Then waited...

And waited? Was John really not going to say anything.

“Okay.” he replied. “Then I won't.”

Jake opened his eyes to reveal that John had built a tiny (very shitty) sand castle on his stomach. He laughed causing the castle to bob up and down with each exhalation of air. He imagined tiny sand people, rushing out of the castle screaming about an earth quake. “Seriously John?”

“What? If you don't want to talk I'm not gonna push you. I push you too much as it is. I just want to be your brother and stuff... If you don't want to talk then I'm not gonna worry about it.” John stated sticking a tiny twig into the top of the castle.

“Not that!” Jake replied watching John finish the details on the crappy castle.

John grinned, admiring his shitty handiwork. “It made you smile. Profit.”

“By god did you seriously just say profit about making me smile?” Jake laughed.

“I made you laugh. Double profit.” he smirked amused. Jake found himself laughing harder, he brought up his arms to swat at his twin. The poorly constructed castle collapsed under his movement. “Oh no! You've just destroyed hundreds of tiny sand people!”

Jake sat up bonking John in the head. “I don't think a hundred sand people would have fit in that teeny weeny castle.”

“That's why I said _tiny_ sand people.” John retorted.

Jake smiled. “Thanks John.”

“For building a tiny castle on your chest? Anytime.” John grinned back, standing up and offering Jake a hand. Jake took it gladly, he knew that John knew what he meant. He was just giving him a hard time.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don't understand you Strider. You or your asshat of a brother.” Karkat sighed heavily, leaning on the rock next to Dirk.

“The hell is an asshat? Now I know you're making shit up.” Dirk smirked.

Karkat smacked him in the fin. “I'm not making it up. Ass is a thing. Hats are a thing-”

“By that stunning logic I could literally take any curse word and mash it up with any old thing and it becomes an insult. Is that how you get your creative insults Karkat? By mashing words together until you come up with an insult that is worthy of your colorful vocabulary?”

“Strider I will fucking murder you.” Karkat snapped.

Dirk smirked more, he was just provoking Karkat at this point. “See that wasn't nearly as satisfying as when you come up with insults like 'nookwiffer' or 'asshat'. Or- oh my personal favorite, that one time you shouted 'assbutt'. Very redundant by the way-”

Karkat karate chopped Dirk upside the head and he knew he should stop. Dirk decided to focus his attention elsewhere. He allowed his eyes to wander up to the sky- wow the moon was so bright tonight. Seemed bigger than normal, or maybe it had just been too long since he saw it last. He took in a lung full of fresh sea air. That was different. Mermaids could breathe both air and water, but since they rarely took in anything but water it was a little uncomfortable at first. The air was so light weight that he kind of felt like he wasn't getting enough of it. But his lungs adjusted quickly. Every once in a while he was reminded of how thin air was compared to the thick water he was so accustomed to.

Dirk smiled a little, it smelled lovely out here. The night air and... maybe something else, he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something wafting off the... what was that word? Pier. Right? Dirk frowned, touching his hand to his chin lightly. “...That's called a pier right?” he asked softly, pointing in that direction.

Karkat glanced over to where Dirk was pointing, “Yeah. It's called a pier. It’s a structure that humans build that overlooks the shore. They walk up and down it, sometimes it's made of wood and other times it's made of concrete. I mean it really just depends. Why?”

“There's a nice smell coming from there,” Dirk answered.

Karkat shrugged. “Sometimes they cook food on the boardwalk.”

“Cook... food?” Dirk asked, see this was why he hated getting an explanation from Karkat. It always raised more questions than it answered.

“Yes.” Karkat nodded. “They cook fish and other things, like plants that grow and such. I mean it really just depends. They cook it on a grill. Which is kind of like a fire-”

Dirk frowned, “What's a fire?”

“It’s... like a burning hot... uh... I don't know how to explain it to you Strider!” Karkat snapped. Dirk could tell he was getting frustrated with all the questions.

 

* * *

 

Jake flicked the lighter in his hands, the flame danced in front of him and he smiled a little. John blinked, “Dude you still have that thing? You know dad's been looking for it to light his pipes.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah I know. I'm only borrowing it.”

The two walked along the shoreline together. Jake didn't see the big deal with borrowing his dad's lighter. It wasn't like he didn't have any other ones. Not that Jake needed the lighter for anything he just liked having it. Watching the fire dance, especially when it was dark like this, was always entertaining to him. The way fire flickered and fanned out in the slightest change in air pressure was always rather fascinating. It was amazing how blazing forest fires could start from a tiny fire like a lighter or match. The capability of fire to destroy was so sad, but in a controlled setting it was nice.

John kicked the sand as they walked, “I dunno, it just seems weird for you to have a lighter when you don't smoke. Like dad could make use of it so much more then you could. But yet you have it for some reason. I dunno. I guess it just seems weird you know?”

“I guess. I just like the way the fire flickers and dances.” he answered, ghosting his hand above the open flame. John frowned.

“Don't do that dude! You're gonna burn yourself,” he said, almost knocking the lighter out of Jake's hand.

“I'm not though! It's not like I'm leaving my hand in the flame to get burnt. I'm just passing through it. If you knock it out of my hand like that I just might have a little trouble trying to not get burnt!”

“Point,” John mused. “...Where exactly are we going anyway?”

Jake smirked, “I found this great little private place, but it’s through a cave. There's a great view of the moon from there though.”

John paused, “Isn't it gonna be dark through the cave?”

“It's not a big deal. It's only a short way through. As long as we stay along the wall we'll be fine. The cave has this nice ledge, cause the rest of the cave has water in it. But there's a big enough ledge that we can walk across. Trust me I figured it out-”

“Is that really a good idea?” John asked looking skeptical.

Jake smiled a wide, reassuring grin, “Sure. It'll be fine.”

The two arrived at the cave and John looked even more unsure. Jake was pretty sure this had to do with his accident. But it wasn't like the cave water was deeper than a six or seven feet at its deepest parts and Jake was a much better swimmer at this point. There wasn't anything to be afraid of, except maybe getting their clothes a little wet. “Don't be a scaredy cat John. There's nothing to be afraid of.” he said touching a hand to the cave wall and steadying himself.

“I'm not scared! I just think that if something seems like a bad idea you probably shouldn't do it.” John defended. “Besides Jane is gonna be wondering where we are and-”

Jake laughed, “Its summer, we run off all the time. She'll probably just think we're hanging out with Dave, there's nothing to worry about.”

John crossed his arms, for a moment Jake was pretty sure he was going to be going alone. “Do you wanna hold my hand?” he sassed.

If they were kids they probably could get away with that kind of physical affection. But they were both teenagers now and it wasn't exactly cool to hold your brother's hand anymore. Jake wondered why it was so uncool to hold a sibling's hand now a days. He didn't really want to hold Jane or John's hand but the offer was out there now. It looked like John was seriously considering, at least momentarily.

“No!”

Jake chuckled. “Seriously John, quit being such a baby, nothing's gonna happen to you or me.”

John rolled his eyes, “Ugh. Fine. I'm coming. Jeez.”

“Excellent. Tally ho then.” Jake laughed, grabbing the cave wall.

Once inside Jake found that he was right, they really couldn't see much. Although there was a reflection on the water from the full moon, it wasn't nearly bright enough to light up the whole cove. Jake went first, scaling along the wall with John following behind him. Jake was careful with his footing, no use in slipping and falling into the water. If he did, he knew Jane would be asking questions when they got back and he really didn't want to talk to her right now.

“See this isn't so-” Jake didn't have time to finish.

“Woah!” John wobbled behind him. Funny how Jake was usually considered to be the uncoordinated one.

Jake whipped his head around to look at an unbalanced John, “John!”

On reflex he let go of the wall to grab onto John and keep him steady. Of course this wasn't the best idea, since he no longer had any support. Soon both brothers were on shaky legs, wondering if they'd regain their footing or go tumbling into the drink. Jake found himself the first to fall into the water.

“Bugger!” he said, sitting up. The water was surprisingly shallow, only about four feet deep where they were. He was able to stand, but he was soaked.

Jake rubbed the salt water out of his eyes, brushing a clump of wet hair out of the way and readjusting his glasses so he could see. He looked up just in time to see John grabbing the wall with one hand. He was cackling evilly.

“Got you.” he manged between his fits of chuckles. Jake stuck out his lower lip. Not today. This wasn't happening to just him.

“Oh you don't get off so easy you wanker!” Jake shouted throwing one arm forward and grabbing one of John's ankles. John jumped, still laughing. He swatted at Jake's arm with his free foot. John had always been weaker than him, though, “One tug and you're in here with me!”

John tried to stop laughing but he was having trouble. “No- don't, Jake!” he whined.

Jake didn't listen, he pulled John's ankle closer to the ledge and John squirmed a few more times in hopes that Jake would let go. Jake tugged, sliding to the left so he was out of John's way when he fell. “I hope you get water up your nose you blooming duffer!” he snapped.

John popped his head out of the water after a moment. He had a small crab caught in his hair, Jake snorted. He looked completely ridiculous with a little crab hanging on for dear life. John blinked a couple of times, he obviously didn't notice. “What?”

“You've got a crab in your hair.” Jake answered reaching out to pull the entangled animal. That was of course until the crab pinched him and he stopped. “Ow!”

“What?”

“The thing pinched me.” he replied.

John laughed, “Serves you right.”

Jake watched as John reached a hand up carefully to untangle the poor thing. Not that Jake felt that sorry for it, but it probably was pretty terrified. John was slow and gentle, he lifted his hands up and worked at an even pace. The animal eventually stopped squirming and John was able to free the damn thing. He pulled it down and held it in his hand. “There. See Mr. Crab? We got you.”

“How'd you do that?” Jake wondered as John set the crab on a nearby rock and let it scuttle away.

“By being careful and letting him come to me.” John answered as if it were obvious. He hauled himself up onto the ledge only to slip on the now soaked rocks and slide back in.

 

* * *

 

Dave had to come to Dirk on his own terms and in his own time. It was just one of the ways that Dave rolled. He moved at his own pace, his life had its own beat. Which was why it wasn't a surprise to Dirk that Dave was already two hours late for their full moon. Not that there was a designated time that Dave _had_ to be there, but Karkat and Dirk had already been there for two hours. Still no brother. Dirk just hoped that Dave would show up before the sun came up.

Karkat hummed softly beside him. Dirk glanced over, “Oh are we singing tonight? You know we're not sirens. We don't have to sing every time we come up here.”

The gray-skinned mermaid turned his head away, his ears we're starting to show his blood color. Dirk knew he was sensitive about that so out of respect for his friend he looked away. “I don't have to explain myself to you Strider.”

Dirk chuckled sliding off the rock, “...I'll sing with you, if you want me to.”

Karkat nodded a little, “Fine.”

Dirk sat and waited for Karkat to start humming out a bass line for him. He needed something to sing to and Karkat usually provided the basic rhythms, sometimes they even slapped their tails against rocks to get a drum beat. It really just depended on the song. Karkat took a deep breath, humming out a series of 'oh's and 'ah's.

When Dirk was satisfied with the notes and the basic idea, he started in with the lyrics.

 

* * *

 

 

Jake blinked a couple times as they headed out of the cave, “Do you hear singing?”

John paused to listen, “Actually... yeah... it’s coming from... over there.”

John pointed around a corner, Jake took the lead. It didn't sound like girls which was odd. What boy sings in public like that? Although Jake supposed this wasn't exactly in public per say but still. He rounded the corner slowly. He was getting closer now, that voice.

It was gorgeous. Jake had never really thought of a dude's voice as gorgeous but something about it was captivating. Whoever this guy was he clearly had some kind of singing lessons before. He had never heard something so... soothing? Was soothing the right word? Melodic? Gentle? Wonderful? Hm. Jake couldn't think of a good word to describe it. Yet his mind kept reeling trying to think of a good way to describe it.

Maybe... it was almost like, turning on his ipod. His voice sounded like it belonged on a list of his favorite artist. So that he could kick back and listen, he'd never heard the song but he could stand to listen to it again... even over and over.

“...They sound great.” John interrupted Jake's wondering.

“They?” Jake echoed. John nodded.

“There's two voices. Can't you hear them both?” he asked.

Jake paused to listen, sure enough- there were two voices. He hadn't even noticed the other voice humming the bass line. “Oh, I guess you're right.”

“I actually heard the bass line first.” John stated. “I'm surprised you couldn't hear it. You usually have better ears then I do.”

Jake shrugged, “I guess I just heard the words before the bass.”

John smiled. Jake turned back walking along the wall, that's when he saw them. His eyes darted from one to the other. Blond hair on one boy and black on the other- wait. Was his skin gray? Jake blinked a few times his eyes darting back to the blond one. He was singing the melody, he could see his lips moving and- oh... was he staring at another boy’s lips? The boy's eyes were closed, in fact both of them had their eyes closed. They didn't hear them. Jake drew a little closer and John tried to grab his arm. Jake held one finger to his lips, scooting closer to the two boys.

He couldn't help feeling like he was intruding on something private. But Jake really wanted to get closer, he wanted to see this voice. Jake _needed_ to know who this person was. He'd never seen him by the beach before. So this guy couldn't be a regular. The closer he got the more he noticed that he really looked like a better version of Dave. Cuter. He had light freckles, blond hair, and- wait.

Tail?

TAIL.

Jake jumped falling backwards onto his ass. John rushed to Jake's side and then he saw it too. “HOLY SHIT BALLS THEY HAVE TAILS! YOU'RE NOT NUTS!”

The two immediately wrenched their heads around to look at the sound of the voice. Their eyes were wide, oh wow. One of them had red eyes and the other had orange eyes. The blond boy had an orange tail that resembled a clown fish the way it was stripped orange and white, with tiny black accents. The gray-skinned boy had a grayish black tail with little red accents. Although it looked like the scales weren't really growing in the way they should have.

There was a long moment in which all four of them stared at each other. The orange eyed boy moved a little closer, so did Jake. The red eyed boy moved backwards and John held his ground. Jake moved even closer, climbing onto a rock that over looked the ocean. The orange eyed boy came close enough that he could see Jake. But the boy was far enough that if Jake reached out, he was just barely out of his reach.

They spent a good ten minutes locked in a stare before anyone could find any words. It was John who broke the silence, “Mermaids exist. Holy crap.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dirk stared, he had never seen a human up close like this. If he was being completely honest he had barely seen a human in general. He was, oh wow... magnificent. Look at his legs. They're fantastic. Slender but toned? Toned was the right word for that right? They were smooth, most humans had hairy legs didn't they?

And his face, it looked like a mermaids except for those bizarre things framing his face. The other one had them too. Did all humans have weird shiny frame things on their faces? Dirk moved a little closer, extending a hand- oh for the love of fuck he was shaking.

“Don't fucking touch them Dirk! Let's get the hell out of here now!” he screeched panicked. Dirk almost withdrew his hand when he heard Karkat's voice, but he decided to push through it. He wanted to know what those things were. He wanted to touch this boy in front of him. He wanted to know so very much.

There was a human in front of him, and he didn't know if he'd ever get a chance to be close to one again. He wanted to take in as much information as he could. He wanted to know. _He_ _needed to know._

The human didn't move as Dirk pulled the plastic things away slowly, he felt his fingertips brush lightly up against the human's skin. It was smoother than he expected it to be. There were definitely some imperfections, bumps and bruises and little bits that were raised but as a whole the skin was softer than what Dirk had pictured. He wanted to leave his fingertips there but decided to move them. Karkat was flighty as it was and he didn't want to give him another reason to give him hell later. Provided they both make it out of this alive, although Dirk wasn't the least bit concerned about it. The boys seemed harmless enough. They didn't look like they had any intention of being hostile. Dirk noted he could now see the guy's eyes were an unnatural shade of green. The guy blinked a few times, damn look at those long eyelashes. From here he could see each one and he had to resist the urge to brush a curious thumb over them.

Dirk placed the frames on his eyes like he had seen the human do. He wondered exactly why it was that the guy wore these. What was the purpose of them? His vision was immediately blurred, causing his eyes to cross and hurt. It was like someone had blurred everything around him and it made his head ache as he tried to see the world around him. Dirk whipped them off his face faster than someone could say “get these off of me”.

The boy smiled a little, taking the evil plastic frames away from him. “Hurt your eyes? I've been told I'm as blind as a bat.”

Dirk paused, blind as a what? Fucking humans. What the hell was a bat? He felt his eye brow furrow in confusion and the other boy gave a sheepish look. “Oh cripes how rude of me, I'm Jake.”

Jake extended a hand to Dirk, causing Dirk to flinch and pull back a little. Jake let the hand hang there for a minute until Dirk took it with both of his own. It felt similar to Jake's face, but the palms were more rough. From what Dirk could gather he must use his hands a lot. Dirk tugged on Jake's arm and pulled it closer so he could look more carefully.

“Woah! Don't pull me in!” the boy rang out. His voice was higher than Dirk had originally expected. It had this youthful quality to it that Dirk wasn't really adjusted to. The only voice Dirk ever heard above the surface was Karkat's (and Dave's whenever Dave decided to get here). Jake's voice didn't sound like Karkat's voice nor did it sound like his own. There was a strange inflection on his words too. He didn't really speak the way Dirk had imagined a human speaking. He had this odd pronunciation, that was very... English? At least he thought it was English, Dirk struggled to remember the different types of languages and accents a person could have. His brother was a master but Dirk, Dirk had barely ever heard anyone speak only himself and Karkat. He was intrigued.

“Do you... not speak English?” Jake asked softly. “...I mean I guess that makes sense, who expects a mermaid to speak their language right? But wait you were singing earlier...”

Dirk palmed over Jake's hand, until he realized that Jake was talking to him. It was so weird to hear a human speaking directly to him. He glanced up, “What?”

“English. Do you speak it?” he repeated grinning and laughing to himself. Dirk found himself blinking absently, he didn't understand what was funny about that. Jake sighed. “It was a movie... joke... never... mind...”

“I speak English.” Dirk finally answered.

“Oh jolly good then! I thought for a moment maybe I'd just be speaking to myself, you didn't seem to register that I was talking to you and I was a little confused.” he smiled. “...Can you let go of my hand?”

Dirk blinked, a little preoccupied with the folds inside his palm to hear what Jake was saying. He turned his hand over a few times before he felt another hand on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder to see a disturbed looking Karkat. “Well I can see this is all well and good but we need to get the fuck out of here before you try to murder us so-”

“We won't murder you.” the other boy called walking up the shoreline. He looked almost identical to Jake, maybe they were related to one another. “...We didn't even know you were real.”

“And that's probably for the best, nooksnuffer.” Karkat snapped as he pulled Dirk away, forcing him to let go of Jake's hand.

The other boy blinked. “What's a nook...?”

Karkat grimaced. “Oh my god. Are you fucking with me? No one knows anything nowadays do they? Are you neanderthals that moronic that you don't have any comprehension of the basic structure of a female body? Humans need basic anatomy explained. Mermaids need basic anatomy ex-”

“So there are more of you?” Jake asked.

“Like I'm telling you, dumb fuck. Why the hell would I be so stupid as to-”

“Are there more of you?” Dirk interrupted, even though he knew that there were.

Jake smiled. “Yeah. But I don't know if you'd want to meet them, some of them can be pretty cruel. But I assure you, John and I are completely harmless.”

“Totally.” John agreed quickly.

“There are more of us too.” Dirk replied. Eye for an eye, right? Jake gave him an answer so now he should answer a question back. Karkat groaned beside him, smacking Dirk upside the head.

“Don't give away the trade secrets Strider! They shouldn't know shit about what's going on-”

“Why do you have horns?” the other boy, who Dirk was left to assume was named John.

“Because some of us are born with them, assbag.” Karkat growled.

The boy looked a bit surprised, “Did you just call me an assbag? I have a name you know. It's John.”

“Okay. John human. Dirk. We're leaving, now. Let's go.” Karkat snapped, gripping his forearm tightly.

Dirk frowned, “...a little longer, Karkat...”

Karkat faced palmed angrily, “Yeah, just a little longer? Why don't we call the god damn coast guard and invite the fucking masses-”

“Great.” Dirk interrupted, turning his attention back to Jake and John. Both of them had goofy smiles plastered on their faces, did all humans have weird buck teeth like that?

“I can't believe mermaids are real.” John smiled sitting back, “Wow... okay so did one of you save Jake a few years back?”

Dirk shook his head, “Not that I know of... but there are others it could have been one of them. Do all humans have strange looking teeth?”

Jake chuckled, “No, no. John and I are twins so we look almost identical. Most of us have normal teeth but we're just lucky I guess.”

“I like our teeth.” John smiled.

Jake nodded, “I know right? How do you guys breathe air and water?”

“We have two sets of lungs. One for air and one that's capable of breathing water.” Karkat answered, Dirk could tell he was exacerbated from all this. But he guessed, Karkat was finally giving up since Dirk made it clear he had no intention of leaving just yet.

“Neat.” John stated, looking at Karkat.

“Fucking fascinating, ape baby.”

“Fish brains-” John said in a joking tone.

“What's a fire?” Dirk asked looking at Jake as Karkat and John tossed insults back and forth. Jake blinked a few times and held up a finger. He reached into the pockets of his shorts, fiddling around. He pulled out a small, shiny, clear bag that had a few things inside. Dirk had no idea what any of them were though. Jake pulled out a small box looking thing, that was metallic and cold looking. He flipped off the cap and spun a tiny wheel.

After a few flicks the thing lit up brightly, Dirk found himself withdrawing a little. It was reddish orange, very bright. “This is fire.”

Dirk reached out a hand to touch it, the closer he got the warmer it felt. Jake pulled the magic, metal box out of his range. “Be careful there chap, if you touch it you could burn yourself.”

Once again the blond teen found himself withdrawing. Jake looked sympathetic, his eyebrows arching upwards and his green eyes filling with empathy. “If you want to touch it, you have to pass your hand through quick enough that you won't get burnt. Like this.”

Jake glided his hand quickly over the flame and it danced as the wind passed it. He demonstrated a few more times before he moved it close enough that Dirk could reach out and touch it if he wanted. He still wasn't sure about it, what if he moved to slow? What did it feel like to get burnt? He wasn't sure. Did it hurt? Dirk extended a hand and placed it on top of Jake's hand that held the lighter. His hand was so very warm, it was really comforting. The curious mermaid pulled Jake's hand closer so he could observe the fire a little better. Jake didn't seem to object to it.

“Fire is fascinating isn't it?” he said gently.

Dirk had no idea. This kind of thing didn't exist where he was from. He had never seen a fire in his whole life time. It wasn't just fascinating it was captivating and utterly irreplaceable. This moment was precious. Dirk found it was hard to focus on anything else. All he saw was the red and orange light sparking and dancing in front of him. It was so elegant the way it swayed from side to side, flicking in a gentle night time breeze. He wanted to run his hand through it, but he was afraid that he might get burnt. Once again his fear was holding him back.

“What does it feel like to be burnt?” he asked.

“Hm. I guess that depends on how badly you're burnt. I mean if it’s just a little burn, it’s not a big deal. But if you get a serious burn, it’s almost like your mind doesn't register the pain until it’s too late to move. There's this searing pain in you and it's hot and uncomfortable and you want to pull away but for a split second you can't seem to get your hand to obey your commands. Are you afraid of being burnt? Is that why you’re holding my hand instead of trying to ghost a hand through the flame?”

“I'm not afraid.” Dirk replied in a flat tone. He wasn't going to confide in a complete stranger, he didn't even confide in his closest friend or his brother. Speaking of which he glanced over and Karkat and the other human were gone. “Wait, where'd they go?”

Jake chuckled. “They said they were going to go look for your brother. Didn't you hear them?”

“And Karkat let your brother go with him?” Dirk asked slowly. That wasn't like Karkat at all.

“John insisted. He said he was interested in meeting someone who shared the same name as his best friend.” Jake smiled.

“Huh?”

The black haired boy shifted, pulling the lighter away and stepping back. Dirk withdrew out of reflex, for a moment he wondered if Karkat was right. Maybe this guy just wanted to get him alone. His heart jumped a little, he had just met his first human he didn't want this moment to go south. He felt himself gulp down a wad of thick spit as Jake crossed over to the shore. He kicked his shoes off and removed his wet T-shirt, wading in to where he could sit.

“I didn't think it was fair that you had to be the only one in the water.” he said, flashing a small smile. “I mean I have the option of being in the water or not, its my choice. But you, you can't get out. So... I figured the only way to make us on even ground was to get in the water with you. Plus I don't want you to get a headache from staring at the fire.”

Dirk nodded a little, Jake didn't want to kill him. Good.

“So ask me anything, I'm an open book.” Jake said as Dirk pulled himself up beside him. There was enough distance that Dirk could flee if he needed to, but otherwise he was close enough to reach out and touch Jake. He was close enough to notice that Jake didn't smell like the water despite being soaked, he had a different scent. Something minty and something that Dirk couldn't quite place, but it was definitely there. “Oh... I guess you don't know what books are... do you?”

Dirk shrugged lightly, “I've seen a few now and again. In shipwrecks and such... But for the most part no, I'm not really familiar with the expression. But... I guess I'm an open book too? If you want to ask me any questions?”

Jake grinned. “How about I ask a question and you answer, then you ask a question and I answer. We go back and forth until one of us runs out of questions to ask. Or until we get tired.”

Dirk nodded, he supposed he could swing that. “You go first.”

“Okay... uh... blimey what to ask?” he mused.

Dirk raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Is that a question?”

Jake playfully smacked him in the arm, but Dirk felt himself flinch anyway. Jake didn't seem to notice though. “Don't be a wanker. Hmmm... okay, how do you guys speak English?”

“Well there's some telepathy involved although we mostly use that for communicating while we're under the water...” Dirk answered. “And I mean we've moved all around the world. Everywhere we go, we listen to the sailors talk and we learn from them how they speak. We just have to keep open ears and we begin to comprehend what means what. It’s a skill that mermaids develop at a very young age.”

“So can you read our minds?” Jake asked a little panicked.

Dirk smirked gently, “Sort of. We can pick out bits and pieces of information and strong emotions. It’s harder to do the farther away we are from them. But it’s not impossible to do from underneath a boat or something.”

“So you’re kind of like a radio tower? You bounce out waves that hit someone's brain and bounce back. Some of that information comes back as readable and the stuff that doesn't just gets discarded or lost in translation? You listen but you also are able to send out transmissions?” Jake summed up. Dirk had no idea what a radio tower was but from his description it sounded about right so he gave him a small nod. “That's so cool. Could you bounce a thought into my head like you do with other mermaids...? I mean you can read human minds so shouldn't you be able to communicate with them that way...? Oh bugger, I guess I'm asking a lot of questions... sorry Dirk.”

“I dunno if humans are receptive to it. I'll try later.” Dirk smiled. “What's it like to walk on two legs?”

Jake shrugged his shoulders, “I mean... we basically do it from the time we're babies so we don't really think much of it. It'd be kinda like me asking you what it’s like to swim. It's not really something that we do and think about. It's just if I want to get from location a to location b I walk there.”

Dirk decided that was a viable response. So walking for them was like swimming to him. Makes sense. It didn't tell him much about what the physical movement was like, but just that it was so natural that humans didn't think about doing it. “Alright. Your turn.”

“Can you try to do that tele-what-now-”

“Telepathy.” Dirk corrected.

Jake laughed awkwardly, “Telepathy. Sorry.”

Dirk shrugged lightly, “It’s no skin off my nose if you pronounce it wrong. Let me try and see what I can pick out of your head.”

 

_Some days I wish I was an only child. I don't know how to deal with you guys all the time._

_Do you ever think that maybe the reason you can't connect with people is because you're afraid of them?_

_Maybe I just want to be alone! Can't a fellow have one life -altering experience without talking about it twenty-four seven?_

_Jake you almost died! What? If you don't want to talk I'm not gonna push you._

_By being careful and letting him come to me._

 

_I'm not... like everyone else. Some days I wonder if I ever will be?_

_Why the hell can't I relate? What makes me so different?_

_I'm not... like everyone else, I'm some kind of bloody imbecile._

_I just don't get it._

 

Wow. This guy had as much on his mind as Dirk did. Should he say anything? He wondered silently, Jake watched him with eager eyes. Dirk could see the curiosity in Jake's eyes. He really just wanted to understand how this telepathy thing worked. He supposed he should throw him a bone but what was he gonna say? All that shit was kind of soul bearing and Dirk wasn't even that far into Jake's melon. Man, Jake really didn't understand that when someone reads your thoughts they're more than just the first thought on a person's mind. “...Something about a crab. I dunno. That's all I got for now. Not gonna intrude too far into your thoughts. I feel like that'd be kinda invasive.”

“Fair enough. You've proved to me that you could so it's fine.” Jake smiled, looking down a little. “...My sister is going to wonder where John and I went.”

“You have a sister?” Dirk asked, he picked her out from his thoughts but again he was just playing along.

“Yeah... but listen Dirk, I want to see you again. I want to know more about you. I want to learn whatever it is that you'll show me. A mermaid saved my life and I dunno... I want to know about you so that I can... er...”

“Relate better?” Dirk asked, though he knew it wasn't true. First off, there was no way that talking to a fish was going to help him relate better to land walkers. Second Dirk knew Jake wanted to know about mermaids because he was fascinated with the idea. He had a strong feeling that Jake just wanted to know about the mermaid who saved his life. That was the real motivation here and there wasn't any prancing around it. Yet for some reason Dirk didn't care. He was so utterly fascinated by this boy, this boy who wasn't terrified by his tail. This boy who was just as intrigued as Dirk was.

What they lacked in chemistry they made up for in passion and Dirk was okay with that.

“Did you just read my mind?” Jake smirked playfully.

“No. It just... seemed like the right word.” Dirk lied.

Jake bought it though, he seemed like the gullible type. Didn't really question when people told him something. Just accepted their words to be a truth, which could be good in some situations. However, it probably isn't the best when Jake talks to people with bad intentions. “How about tomorrow? I could met you here and-”

“I don't come up during the day.” Dirk explained. “Too risky. I could get caught.”

“...tomorrow night?” Jake asked.

He wanted to come up again. Dirk wanted this more than anything. But perhaps he wanted it too much?He swallowed hard just thinking about it. What if Karkat was right and Dirk was putting other people in danger by his frivolous desires? It was frivolous wasn't it? He was meeting someone who was a different species, someone who could hurt him. Someone who could kill him. But when he stopped to think about it that way, another mermaid could easily kill him too. It wasn't about the fact that Jake was a human and he was a fish. At least he didn't think it should be.

It should be about Jake's heart and his strength of character. From what he had read before he knew that this goofy black haired boy wasn't evil. If anything, he was just as screwed up as Dirk was. There wasn't anything to be afraid of, but doubt was still lingering. Weighing heavy like a thick smog that wouldn't leave him alone.

He glanced over at Jake- that buck tooth smile, those weird plastic things on his face, messy black hair, doofy look on his face. It was worth it wasn't it? By some cruel coincidence Jake chuckled lightly and Dirk felt himself charmed. It wasn't clearing away the uncertainty but...

“Tomorrow night.” Dirk echoed like he had seen Dave do so many times.

“Tomorrow night!” Jake beamed standing up. “I'll be here!”

“Wait-” Dirk stammered. It slipped. He didn't want it to but dammit he said it aloud. Jake stopped and turned around, crouching beside him.

“What is it Dirk?” Jake asked lightly.

“How do humans say goodbye?” Dirk asked shyly.

Jake shrugged, “We usually just say bye. Sometimes when you're close with someone there's a hug or a kiss associated with it. Sometimes for business purposes there's a hand shake but usually we just say later.”

“...Oh...” Dirk said looking away. He didn't know why he asked, or he was pretending not to know why. He wasn't ready for Jake to leave, he was afraid that Jake wouldn't come back. Of course he'd never say that out loud.

Jake moved closer putting his arms out and oh god what was he doing? Dirk leaned away, “What are you-?!”

The teen put his arms down flushing. “Sorry, I was gonna hug you. You just seemed like you didn't want me to leave yet... So...”

Now Dirk felt like an absolute dumbass. “Oh... s- sorry...”

Jake extended one hand, “Take it. We'll work up to me hugging you when you're ready. I don't know you that well, so a hand shake will do. I was just a little over zealous. I jumped the gun.”

Dirk blinked a few times, taking Jake's hand with hesitation. Again he was struck by how warm Jake's hand was, how it felt, the texture, the sensation, the scent, everything was overwhelming. Jake lifted their hands up once, twice. Then Jake let go and withdrew his hand, leaving Dirk's hand just hanging alone in space.

“Goodbye Dirk. I'll see you tomorrow.” Jake smiled.

Dirk left his hand there, “...Bye Jake.”

He watched the black haired oaf walk away, noticing that John was back. He was hanging by the rocks. Huh. Karkat must have ditched him. Dirk forced himself to turn away and plunge into dark waters.

At least until tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Next chapter up. Alrighty. Sorry it took so long, I go to art school and we go all year around. So I just had finals for the summer semester. I was too busy dying over that to post a new chapter hehehe. On the upside this chapter is longer so at least that sort of makes up for it?  
> We have a bit of a different formula today, almost a back and forth between Dirk and Jake instead of first half of chapter is about humans and second half is about mermaids. Hope you're all okay with the switch in formula. I'm just doing it to keep you guys on your toes. :P No, not really. Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and follows on tumblr. It makes my day to know you guys really like the story! Thanks so much! Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
> [My Tumblr](http://lookingatthepieces.tumblr.com/)


	5. I've Got to be Me

 

Chapter 5 I've Got to be Me

John walked along the shore, following the gray-skinned stranger. He was swimming far enough away that John couldn't reach but close enough that they could still hear one another. He figured that, that was okay- they _were_ strangers after all. In fact, they guy hadn't even introduced himself. The only reason that John actually knew his name was Karkat was because Dirk had called him that. Come to think of it, Dirk hadn't introduced himself either. _Sheesh what was with these mermaids and being so inconsiderate?_

“So your name is Karkat?” John asked as casually as he could manage. From what he could gather, Karkat was pretty flighty.

“Congratulations John human you posses basic reasoning skills, I am so proud I might weep for joy and thrust myself into your arms in a fit of friendship suited to make any normal person retch,” Karkat snapped.

“Humans don't retch from friendship.” John smiled. “We enjoy it. Friendship is good.”

Karkat clicked his tongue irritatedly. “I have no time to debate about your stupid human emotions called friendship.”

“Friendship isn't an emotion, fucknuts,” John retorted.

“That was sarcasm shitbiscuit. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you do lack all basic reasoning skills. Gods, are all humans this catastrophic at detecting simple ridicule? You are a mockery of anything and everything that is good about this stupid planet. I cannot believe that you are the dominant species. Why the hell do _you people_ get to walk around on land while people like me and Dirk are fucking stuck in an ocean?”

There was something strange about Karkat. He seemed to be terrified of humans and yet here he was complaining about how it was unfair that he couldn't be one. John glanced Karkat's way, noticing the way his yellow eyes almost glowed in the dark. It was so weird, Dirk looked like he was human but Karkat didn't. Karkat had yellow instead of whites in his eyes, his irises were red with black pupils, he had gray skin, and horns. John wondered why exactly that was. Were they two different types of mermaids? John wondered just how many types were out there in the wide ocean. He'd ask but he felt like it was pretty difficult to get a straight answer out of Karkat.

“Do you want to walk like us?” John asked.

Karkat twitched, “No. Why the hell would I want to be anything like you? You miserable sack of shit, you can get swallowed by a horrendous swamp sucker for all I care.”

He felt the muscles in his arms tense as he clenched his fists. It was hard to just sit there and take this from someone he hardly knew. But patience, patience would win in the end. He had to be cool and let Karkat come to him. _They are strangers,_ he repeated in his mind.

“You say I'm miserable but I'm not the one who's ragging on everyone else.” John replied coolly. Karkat bared his teeth a little, they were pointed. Just another thing he had to add to the list of reasons why mermaids were weird.

“I'm not ragging this is my fucking personality and if you don't like it then no one asked you to come, inadequate nooksniffer. I'm not keeping you here, so by all means- please give up and go do something else. For the love of all things good, please get the fuck out of my sight before I throw up chunks. Thank you. Good night.” Karkat answered swimming a little faster.

“Whoa so you're like this all the time?” John sped up and matched Karkat's pace, hopping over a few rocks. Walking along the ocean was always incredibly simple or just downright dangerous. There were rocky patches and then there was just sand. Unfortunately for John, right now he was in a dangerous part. He silently hoped that he didn't fall on his ass and give Karkat an opportunity to dart away as well as laugh at him. Must be nice to not have to worry about tripping.

Karkat stopped, face palming violently. “THAT'S WHAT YOU GET OUT OF THIS?”

John stopped as well, perching on a rock. He was glad to stop moving, maneuvering through rocks was not an easy task. “Well yeah, I dunno- it just seems weird for anyone to be _this pissy_ all the time.”

“John human-”

“Just John is fine.”

“John human, I am an entirely different species then you. Do you honestly think that we would develop the same habits and mannerisms living in entirely different environments? Are you really that idiotic that you think someone like me would develop to be like you? You are a lot of things John human, but to be this absolutely clueless is ground breaking. You have set a new goal for all the dumb fucks like you. Your idiocy will reign supreme and for fucking decades they will talk of your glorious failures.”

“Where do you come up with this stuff?” John chuckled, he couldn't help it, Karkat was just hilarious to listen to.

“I hate you.” Karkat groaned. “I want to leap out of the water and shove my tail down your throat until your insides bleed and you writhe in a mess on the sandy ground. I hope you choke on sand and die.”

“Are you compensating for something Karkat?”

“GAH! WHAT IS _WITH YOU_?!” Karkat screamed in frustration, throwing his hands into the water creating little ripples.

John shifted uncomfortably on the rock he was sitting on. He wasn't sure why Karkat was getting so upset. Was he doing something wrong? Sure, he had made a few rude comments here and there- but as a whole he hadn't done anything. “See, I asked the same question earlier and I didn't really get an answer.”

Karkat heaved a loud sigh as he sunk into the water so only from his nose up was still above water. John noted how goofy he looked as a little set of horns and messy black hair bobbed up and down. Karkat bobbed up and down for a while, not saying anything. Was he having a cool down from his rage rants? He looked pretty exhausted just barely visible above the water. John scooted a little closer and noticed the bags under Karkat's eyes. Were those natural? Did mermaids even need to sleep?

After a solid ten minutes Karkat rose back up above the water. He sighed a little, “You are worse than Dirk and Dave combined. Congrats.”

John didn't know why but he found himself laughing. Karkat was so frustrated a minute ago and now he just seemed exhausted. How did anyone ever manage to get themselves so worked up that they got this tired? Karkat's eyebrows furrowed when John began his chuckle fit.

“What.” Karkat's tone implied that the statement wasn't a question.

“I dunno, you're fun Karkat. You seem to work yourself up into a fit and then you look exhausted because you fussed too much. It’s kind of hilarious.” John smiled hoping that Karkat wouldn't get offended by what he was saying.

Karkat sighed another time, “John human-”

“Just John.”

“John human, is this how you get your sick kicks? By pissing people off until they're too exhausted to deal with that cheeky little smile of yours. You and your stupid looking teeth.”

John smiled wider, “I'm telling you, I like my stupid looking teeth.”

“Why?” Karkat asked, his tone was still harsh but it had a little less bite to it.

“Because they make me unique. No one else I know, well besides Jake but we were born as identical twins so it’s not a big deal, has them. Just me. I guess it’s kind of like my trademark. My dad actually offered to get me and Jake braces to help fix our overbites but we both turned him down. I like them. They're special.” John felt his shoulders shrug without really intending to. “And if you're gonna insult me you should know that insulting my teeth doesn't hurt my feelings. I've been dealing with beaver jokes and snide comments since I entered school.”

“Duly noted. But why the fuck would you want to be different then? If people mock you why would you keep the reason that they pick on you around? That seems like an incredibly backwards thing to do.” Karkat's tone was relaxing a little.

John figured he could relate, everyone has something about themselves that they don't like. Everyone has something that they wish they could change, but for John he had embraced the thing that everyone said made him weird. No one else was going to embrace his goofy buck teeth until he did it himself. So John decided at a pretty early age not to feel ashamed for something so petty.

“Cause everyone has something about themselves that they wish they could change. Everyone strives to be someone else and I guess I'd just rather be me than anyone else. Cause I was born as me and I'm the only person who will ever be me.” John felt himself smiling again. Karkat looked a little bit stunned, his eyebrows were raised in surprise and his mouth was hanging open a little bit.

“Well, with that logic you could take on the world. Your views are so strangely optimistic it makes me want to gag.” Karkat managed.

“That wasn't a very passionate statement, you wanna run that by me again?” John teased.

“Fuck you.”

“Hehehe are you even trying Karkat or did you run out of steam?”

“I don't have the god damn energy to deal with you right now. Please stick a human sock in your mouth and kindly choke on it till you asphyxiate yourself and die.” he replied curtly, beginning to swim farther away from the shore.

John jumped to his feet, “Wait! Karkat! Come back.”

The gray-skinned teen whipped around fast, he was glaring. His eyes seemed more malevolent this way and John wished he could pull those words back from the air and into his mouth. “Why in a million human years would I wait around with you? You irritate me beyond reason, to the point of me having to go to lavish depths to express my hatred towards you. Yet for some reason you still don't seem to comprehend how much I loathe your very existence. Your hair is stupid, your face is uglier than a god damn halibut, your personality is atrocious, you have the dumbest laugh I have ever heard, and your voice is nasally and grating. You should throw yourself off a bridge because you are literally that much of a disgrace to humanity. I want nothing to do with you. If you fell off of the pier and died tomorrow I would laugh. Everything about you is heinous and it makes me want scratch out my ears and eyes with a fucking barnacle. Just leave. Me. ALONE.”

John sighed softly, well Karkat wasn't coming back but for some reason he felt compelled to get in the last word. “Karkat, what horrible thing happened to you that makes you have to be so perpetually cranky?”

Karkat didn't answer, he only swam faster.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long walk back to where he left Jake, then an even longer walk back to the house, and finally an even _longer_ rant by Jane for being out so late- John was finally able to put his head down. Jake and him had bunk beds and John was on the top bed while Jake was on the bottom. Jake had passed out the moment they got back without taking off his shoes or trying to get up to brush his teeth. He didn't even bother to take off his glasses. He just hit the pillow and he was out.

John was having no such luck though, his mind was still reeling from the things that he had learned earlier tonight. He flipped on the TV channel surfing mindlessly. He had no concerns about waking up Jake since Jake slept like a comatose, deaf rock. There was no way that he was waking up once he was out.

The funny thing about TV at two in the morning was that there wasn't a whole lot on. It was mostly just infomercials and crappy movies that even he couldn't stomach, maybe a few procedural cop shows. He passed by the weather channel twice and on his third go around of flipping through channels he finally decided to look at the forecast.

“Huh, storm running through later today and tomorrow. You hear that Jake?” he said, popping his head down to look at Jake who was currently sawing logs. “Of course you didn't.”

After a few more minutes of unsuccessful channel hopping John finally gave up and flipped the TV off. He probably shouldn't sleep with it on anyway. John tossed the remote into a heap of clothes, making a mental note of where it was for later. Then the black haired teen took one more look at Jake, grinning when he saw how content his brother looked. Of course Jake rarely ever had sleep that wasn't restful, but he was worried that after today Jake might have had a hard time sleeping. It was good to see that the tradition hadn't changed despite an exciting day.

John laid back across the mattress feeling his body slink into the squishy fabric. Today had been a long day. It was hard to process everything that had happened. He was worried about Jake, deeply worried. It was one thing to see your twin in visible distress it was another to walk in on him shouting in frustration. He was worried that Jake was getting worse. He rolled onto his side, glancing over at his phone. John knew Dave would be up and if he texted him, he'd reply. Though texting Dave at this time a night could get them into a whole conversation and then neither one of them would get any sleep. Against his better judgment he flipped open the phone.

He had a few new texts to look at.

The first few were from Jane.

'John, I need you to find Jake. I made him upset and he still hasn't come home.'

'John. I really need you to respond. I've been looking and I can't find him.'

'Do you even have your phone John?'

No wonder Jane was so upset the two of them came back, she had thought that she had done something wrong. If she pissed Jake off and he got hurt because of it, Jane would have blamed herself. It all started with the boating incident and now it seemed to happen most of the time when Jake was alone. John was curious to know when Jane would stop blaming herself for everything that Jake did. He may love his brother but sometimes Jake was a pain. He could be careless and inconsiderate when he was upset and that made him hard to deal with sometimes. Jane shouldn't hold herself accountable for Jake's actions. John scrolled down further into his new messages.

'SON WE GOT HELD UP VISITING WITH FRIENDS. JANE IS IN CHARGE UNTIL WE GET BACK. PLEASE BE SAFE AND LISTEN TO YOUR SISTER. I LOVE YOU.'

The black haired teen smiled, same old dad. He scrolled down one more message, it was from Dave.

'dude dont even worry about jake mans gotta do what a mans gotta do this isnt about you also we should hang out tomorrow if you arent busy'

Huh. That wasn't usual for Dave, normally it was John who asked Dave to hang out almost never the other way around. He shifted on his bed, he should text him back. But what should he say? Hey, my brother isn't crazy. Mermaids are real.

Somehow that seemed like he was asking for it, saying something as outlandish as that. John pulled out his phone and began tapping out a message.

'hey dave you still up?'

John set his phone next to him as he lay on his side. He stared it down like it was his job as he waited for it to blink. What if Dave wasn't awake? Or worse, what if he woke him up. Oh man, maybe he shouldn't have texted him at two in the morning. To be fair Dave was never really the type to get angry. John pushed those pesky thoughts aside and waited.

'always man what are you up to'

Always with the using no punctuation. It made it that much harder to understand what Dave meant with his texts. To be fair, John never capitalized either. He grinned, at least Dave was still awake.

'just chilling in my bed. having trouble falling asleep. jane yelled at us for coming back so late.'

'sucks man saw you and jake walkin along the beach but figured shouldnt interfere with your bonding you guys sort stuff out'

'yeah something amazing happened today dave! tomorrow we need to hang out and i'll tell you all about it. crazy crap happened man.'

'sounds like a typical saturday night to me bro shit is always hitting the fan around here people come here just to shoot the shit and have deep meaningful explorations of their own character like wickedly deep explorations johnny grab your flashlight were going spelunking up in this piece find some crazy caverns and uncharted territory hell if were lucky we might find some buried treasure'

'did you just use the word spelunking in one of your crazy metaphors?'

'yeah what of it'

'nothing. its just weird that you could incorporate the word spelunking into a metaphor. just seems really out there.'

'shrugs'

':B'

'so tomorrow you wanna bring jake and come hang out with me we could watch lame movies and shit'

'you don't want to surf?'

'its gonna rain dont you watch the weather egbert'

'yeah, just surprised you know.'

'just had a feeling mans gotta trust his instincts otherwise hell get swallowed up by natures biggest mysteries the ocean is a scary fucking place filled with unfathomable monstrosities that our poor human brains cant handle like our brains would just melt if we saw the kind of creatures crawling across the depths of the ocean giant isopods are some scary fucking things and my shit will get wrecked unless i pay attention to my gut itll be like world war dave if i go out there when the ocean isnt calm'

'how do you type so fast?'

'shrugs'

'well tomorrow sounds good. i'll grab jake tomorrow and we'll chill, provided jane lets us since she was pretty mad.'

'if you have any trouble just let me at her ill woo her with some of my natural charisma and charm'

'that you have none of. how many times do i have to tell you, my sister isn't into you?'

'shes totally into me'

'no dave. not even a little.'

'psh'

'whatever man she's like seventeen.'

'i appreciate an older woman'

'dude that doesn't mean she appreciates you.'

'to which i say psh no girl can resist me when i start to spit game my rhymes make all the panties drop someone call the coastguard bitches ovaries be exploding up in here'

'yeah, yeah i'm going to bed now.'

'night egbert'

'night dave.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. I'm so sorry its been a while. I've been busy and I hit a few snags in editing this chapter also just in writing it in general. I mean it feels really short compared to the last chapter but its still pretty lengthy so I don't really know. I guess its an average size. Texting typing quirks is hard. My computer wants to auto correct. D:  
> Also exposition is taking forever, the plot is very (not clear). But fear not! It'll all work out. As always, thanks for all the comments, kudos, and everything else. I do my best to respond to every one posted. So if you want to talk to me you can drop be a comment or leave me and ask on tumblr.  
> Peace out, see you next chapter.


	6. Rain, rain

Chapter 6 Rain, rain

“By golly, it's really coming down out there don't you think?” Jake asked nervously, from his space by the window. Dave shrugged his shoulders, letting his body sink farther down into the imprint of his ass on the futon. He flipped the channel a few times. Which John smacked him upside the head for, demanding he change it back.

“I guess.” Dave observed uninterestedly. “It's whatever, when it rains, it melts we get it.”

“That's not how that saying goes Dave.” John piped in lazily as he stared at the TV.

Jake shifted back and forth. Dave noted that he was more fidgety then usual. John probably should be the one noticing how uncomfortable his twin was- except he was totally enthralled by the Nick Cage movie on the screen. John was always predictable about this kind of thing. Pretty simple, which was honestly a blessing most of the time since it meant Dave didn't have to worry about what movie to watch. John and Jake would always have an opinion on what was good to watch. Dave stood up, pacing over to Jake. He didn't do the sympathy thing very well with anyone, but especially not with Jake. He placed a hand on Jake's shoulder lightly. That's the kind of thing you do when you're trying to be helpful right?

“It's nothing to worry about man, it rains all the time.”

Jake headed into the hallway looking frustrated, as if staring at the rain would make it stop. Concentrate hard enough and all miracles were possible, right Jake? Dave felt himself sigh, he took a look at the futon with his captivated best friend on it. It would be so easy to sit down and not do shit about Jake. It would be _so easy._ Dave could hear the couch calling him, pleading with him to come sit his butt down and not worry about Jake's issues. He mulled it over looking out into the hall, where Jake was staring out another window then back at John. The temptation to go back and sit on his ass was strong. Obviously being lazy was always the correct answer in situations like these, but what would John do if he were paying attention?

He'd go and be helpful, or at least try to be. John wasn't always the greatest at being helpful since sometimes he just plain and simple didn't understand what other people were worried about. He wasn't the best at the empathy thing, he didn't take a whole lot seriously. Then again, this was Jake. John always tried to take Jake's needs seriously because of their weird empathy link, wonder twin power thing. So if it was John, he'd go try and be helpful. Dammit being a good friend blew sometimes. Dave just wanted a drama free, sunny day. Though it looked like neither of those things were going to happen any time soon. He headed out in the hall to talk to Jake.

“What's up buttercup?”

“I'm supposed to be meeting someone.” Jake said quietly.

Dave walked over to the wall below the window, plopping himself down on the floor. Why did he always end up playing counselor to his very distressed friends? They really shouldn't worry so much, life was meant to be laid back. Just roll with it and go with the flow. They were but a humble piece of drift wood voyaging the ocean seas for a life time. There was no point in stressing about where they were going or when they got there because in the end there is next to nothing they can do to stop it. Their trajectory was predestined so there was nothing they could do.

“Talk to me Jakey.” he joked.

“I bloody told you not to call me Jakey, Sprite.” he snapped.

“Touchy. Sheesh. Hold your tits Egbert.”

Jake sighed, obviously frustrated by the rain pelting down on the roofs. All of his silent sulking wasn't stopping the problem. Not that he could do anything about the problem in the first place, but still no one liked a whiner. “Sorry. Like I said I'm just supposed to be meeting someone.”

“Who?” Dave asked passively. Not that he really cared but he didn't know John and Jake to have any friends here besides him. Or you know... at all. But they had each other and that was what counted he guessed.

“You don't know him.” Jake replied.

Dave smirked closing his eyes behind his shades, “Well that would be an appropriate answer if I had asked if I knew said person. But I didn't ask you that. I asked you who.”

Jake glanced at him frustratedly. Man those green eyes could burn a hole in the floor if Dave was bothered enough to care. “You don't know him. It's none of your business.”

Dave continued his smirk, until Jake stormed out of the room. “You know I know more people around here then you. Since I, you know- live here. Where yah goin' British princess?”

“Bathroom.” Jake answered.

“Off to get the stick out of your ass I presume? You know there's one on this floor, you don't have to go downstairs.” Dave called.

“I like that one better. It doesn't have all your blooming crap in it!”

“Whatever.” Dave replied going back into his room and plopping back down next to John who was still too busy watching his movie to pay much attention to anything else. Another friend helped, another good deed done- or at least attempted. He glanced over at John's face who was grinning impishly as he watched the action of screen. Oh how easily his best friend's mind was captivated. It really is the simple things in life, isn't it?

“Where's he going?” John asked, his eyes unblinking from the television set.

“Bathroom.” Dave answered, watching his friend wrinkle his nose.

“Doesn't he know there's a bathroom up here?”

Dave threw his arms out to the side, “That's what I said man.”

John flipped the idiot box off, turning towards Dave. Dave didn't think the movie was over but maybe he was wrong. John moved the remote so it was on a stand next to the futon instead of on the futon itself. He grinned from ear to ear, wow that was a wide grin.

“What? Why are you staring at me like that Egbert? You're freaking me out.”

“I have something to tell you while Jake's in the can.” John grinned.

“Okay. Don't know why Jakey's gotta be in the can for this but shoot.” Dave replied, leaning backwards on the arm of the futon.

“Mermaids.”

“Oh yeah. Mermaids, that clears all the vagueness up. I know exactly what you are saying Egbert. You are a fuckin' master of clarity. Hallelujah, I can see clearly now the rain is gone.” Dave snarked, sitting up. Truth be told his interest was piqued.

“I wasn't done Dave jeez!” John laughed. “They're real.”

“What Jake's man tits?”

John smacked Dave's arm. Man, John hit like a girl. It didn't hurt Dave at all, but he faked hurt for John's sake. “Mermaids Dave! Mermaids are real!”

“Don't you think if they were real I would have seen one? I do live here.”

“I'm telling you Dave! They're real. We saw two yesterday.” John jumped in his seat, enthusiastically.

Dave reflexively rolled his eyes behind his shades. “Could have just been two idiots in mermaid swimsuits... and who is we?”

“Me and Jake.” John replied as if it was obvious. Dave should have known, John always had his cool as hell adventures with Jake. He felt his lips purse a little then he forced them to relax. No- he was not going to be a major dick to John about Jake. Not today. Not ever.

“Wait is that who Jake is supposed to be 'meeting' today?” Dave asked, the sudden realization that maybe Jake didn't have to go to the bathroom at all. John shrugged his shoulders.

“I dunno. He didn't say anything about making plans to meet them again.”

Dave jumped to his feet, heading into the hallway and looking out the window. A curious John followed him out. The blond teen stopped by the window to gaze out. Damn- he couldn't see anything out there it was really coming down. Only and idiot would go out to the ocean in this kind of weather. Unfortunately for him, Jake was potentially that suicidal and moronic. Dave rushed down the stairs with John on his heels. “What's going on Dave?”

“I have a hunch.” Dave replied, walking up to the bathroom. The door was closed and the lights were on so maybe his hunch was wrong. Maybe Jake wasn't as dumb as he thought he was, Dave knocked firmly.

“Yo Jake you in there?” he asked, waiting for an answer.

_Wait for it..._

_Wait for it..._

_Wait for it..._

“Nothing. Fuck.” Dave snapped impatiently. “I swear to god, if you don't answer this door Jake I will kick it down. So help me I know how. If you're pooping, shits gonna be really embarrassing for you and me so help a brother out and say something.”

_Nothing._

“I don't understand. Dave what's going on?” John asked. Dave took a step back prepping to ram his foot through the door. John jumped, “Wait- Dave! Shouldn't we see if it's-”

John was interrupted by the sound of Dave kicking his door in. To his dismay the door wasn't locked so it gave way quickly, sending Dave stumbling into the bathroom and looking absolutely ridiculous. He managed to throw his arms forward and grab a hold of the sink to steady himself as John popped his head in. Dave quickly tried to readjust himself, fixing his shades so that he looked slightly less silly.

_Stay cool Sprite. Your best bro is watching._

“I don't think he's in here Dave.” John observed.

“You think?” Dave sassed. “Well... unless he decided to play an impromptu game of hide and seek your brother has flew the coop. Don't know where. I want to say he's smart enough not to go to the beach to meet his fishy friend, but I know Jake. He's a lovable moron. So its likely that's exactly what he did.”

“But wouldn't we see him?” John asked, rushing to peer out the back door.

“Not likely.” Dave replied grabbing two waterproof windbreakers, he should probably grab one for Jake too. Then again, if the a-hole was stupid enough to go out without one he didn't really deserve to get one dropped in his lap. That would be like rewarding him for being moron of the year. “Its raining cats and dogs out there.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” John said, his face pressed against the door. “I can barely see anything out there. How are you gonna be able to see with those shades on?”

Dave felt his face grimace involuntarily. He's not supposed to take them off; for any reason, what so ever. John had a point though, there's no way he'll be able to see in that mess. Dave sighed, tossing John a jacket. “You have a point Egbert.”

John glanced over. “Are you gonna take them off?”

“Just let me get outside and see.”

The minute Dave and John stepped outside, Dave knew he had to take his shades off. There was no way he could see in this gray mess without taking them off. “You have to promise not to freak out. Okay Egbert?”

“Promise.” John chirped.

Dave sighed. “And if your idiot of a brother makes a comment you have to promise you won't stop me when I kick him in the nads.”

“Promise.” John repeated. “Come on Dave. I'm your best friend. You can take your shades off. Seriously, I won't think you're any less cool because you aren't wearing them.”

Dave reached a hand up and pulled them off slowly, revealing his bright red eyes. He heard John gasp beside him. Well, he wasn't commenting but he sure was making an ass of himself. Dave sighed a little, clipping his shades to the front of his windbreaker.

“Don't be too obvious Egbert.”

John swallowed, “Sorry I'm trying not to comment!”

The blond teen sighed, blushing a little. “It's not a big deal. Seriously. Let's just go find your dumb ass other half so I can firmly punch him in the testicles for being a- ehem 'bloody wanker'.”

The black haired teen punched his best friend in the arm again. Reminding Dave once more of John's weak girly arms. Though he supposed it was fair, John didn't swim year round like Dave. “Don't make fun of his speech problem.”

“Of all the things, that's what he's upset about.” Dave sassed, until John glared. “Right, right. Sorry. Jeez. No picking on Jake for talking in an English accent. Let's just find him okay?”

The two friends traversed out into the fray. Dave hated going out when it was this wet, he surfed for a living and yet he couldn't stand when water was pouring over him like this. Its why he always took baths instead of showers. Rain was so uncomfortable. It was everywhere and more often then not it was too cold to enjoy. They climbed down the hill, which was significantly more perilous when the rocks were wet. He silently hoped that Jake didn't sprain his leg or something. Having to carry him back in this mess would be a pain. Especially since he knew John wouldn't be strong enough to carry his twin back without help. The kid could really stand to lift or something, his frail womanly arms weren't going to be doing them any favors today.

The sand slushed beneath Dave and John's feet. It was in his shoes causing a thick, plopping weight in each step. Man, Jake was lucky that John loved him and by association Dave loved him. Otherwise there was no way that he'd be out here in this mess. At the very least, John didn't seem to be enjoying this anymore then he was. In fact John seemed to be having a hard time seeing through his soaked glasses. He could take them off but John and Jake were both blind as bats without them. How the hell Jake managed to get even three feet away from the house was beyond him.

“You can hold onto my arm if it'll help. I can't be carrying both you and Jake back if one of you gets hurt.” Dave shouted above the rain. John clamped onto his arm tightly causing Dave to jump at the sudden warmth. He felt his heart flutter like a freaking school girl. He didn't think John would actually take him up on his offer.

“Thanks.” John shouted back.

“N- no problem man.” he said, but it was lost in the loudness of the rain.

Okay, so maybe this was slightly more bearable then Dave originally thought. Of course he was cold, soaked to the bone, there was wet sand in his shoes, he felt sticky and gross, and he could barely hear himself think above the rain pelting him. But at least John was holding onto him, he should remain positive and focus on that. When he thought about it, it was actually pretty nice. There was a fuzzy warmth that kept traveling down his arm and into John then back. A sort of electricity that the two of them were sharing as he lead John around like a blind kid. He slowed his pace a little, to enjoy it. Though it could be read as just being extra careful so neither of them fall. It was slippery as fuck out, it'd be pretty damn easy for Dave to slip and eat shit. The one downside being that if Dave fell right now, he'd send John tumbling down with him on top of looking like a complete dumbass. His desire for that? Basically zero, maybe even into the negatives.

He glanced over to look at John, he was concentrating pretty hard. His eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to squint his way through the blurry vision and pleting rain. Dave felt his eyes travel to his nose which was flared up a little in his focus. John had such a round nose. He kind of wanted to boop it, ironically of course. His eyes continued their trajectory down to John's lips which were pursed ever so slightly. His jaw was so tense, as if he could focus his way through the rain. Unfortunately for John that wasn't the case.

“Dave?” John shouted, pulling Dave back from his completely uncool staring. John was his best bro, what the hell was he doing staring at him? He knew what John looked like on a day to day basis. This wasn't cool at all. He felt completely ridiculous.

“What?” he shouted back, pushing the ludicrous ideas out of his head.

“Why'd you stop walking?” John questioned.

Dave didn't even realize he had stopped walking. “Sorry! I just felt a weird slosh in my shoe had to pause to check it out. You know. Can't be walking around with plop in my shoes, it ain't gonna help move this gravy train along.”

“Let's keep going!” John answered.

_Gladly._

“What was Jake thinking coming out here by himself?” John shouted after a thirty second pause.

“He was thinking he was invincible. S'pretty typical for Jake. He seems to think he's a super hero or something. Jake the English speaking, gun slinging, super hero. Prowling the streets at night, saving young damsels in distress. I dunno man. If I was in his head, it'd be you and him looking for me. I can't speak for the man.”

“I guess.”

The blond teen sighed, looks like John bought the whole 'getting stuff out of his shoe' thing. He felt a pang of relief and disappointment that the moment was now over. Boner officially killed. Not that Dave had a hard on- oh god and now he was thinking about boners.

_Stop._

“What's that?” John shouted pointing at a dark shape.

_Thank god._

John had stopped him from thinking about- no. He wasn't going to think it again. It was a death trap. He gazed at where John's finger was pointing. How the hell did John even make out that shape? His eye sight was piss poor. Dave squinted, he couldn't tell either. The two sloshed closer till they could make out the figure. It was definitely Jake. He was hunched over on the ground next to something though. What the hell even was that?

“Jake!” John shouted.

Dave led them closer. Jake was shaking like a leaf. He must be freezing. Dave silently cursed himself for being enough of a dick to refuse to grab Jake a jacket. John pulled off his jacket and laid it over Jake's shoulders. “Here. It'll keep you warm you look freezing.”

Dave moved closer, he was bent over-

Holy shit. John wasn't just pulling his leg.

That was a mermaid alright. Fishtail and everything.

_Holy mother of fuck. They are real._

“I can't lift him.” Jake shouted, touching the mermaid's back lightly. It was a boy mermaid, or at least Dave assumed it was since said mermaid wasn't wearing a shell bikini. Did mermaids actually even wear those things? Seemed horribly inconvenient- he was getting off track here. Dave guessed their fishy friend was unconscious. “I think he's hurt.”

Dave stooped down next to the mermaids head, “Did you find him like this?”

“Yes. But he's breathing still so I think he's alive.” Jake replied.

“How the hell does a mermaid breath air? He's a fish. That's like me breathing water. That can't even happen. That shouldn't be a thing.”

“Look, I'll explain later. Right now we need to get him out of here. Maybe we can put him in your bath tub or something.” Jake suggested. As always, Jake was causing quite a bit of trouble. Dave glanced at John who nodded now shaking from cold. Dave sighed, removing his own jacket and draping it over John's shoulders.

“Thanks.” John smiled, giving a sincere smile. His buck teeth were showing.

Dave nodded silently.

He supposed it _was_ wrong to punish a mermaid for Jake being a dumbass. But he really, really didn't want to carry this mermaid all the way back with a blind John and Jake clinging to him. He would basically be begging karma to trip him. If Dave went down with this fish on his shoulders it'd be likely that it would take out John and Jake, sending all four down into a mess of wet sand. Why couldn't his friends ever think things through?

“Please?” Jake pleaded. He really seemed to be concerned for this mermaid's well being, which was new. Dave never knew Jake to be one to show his affection. Hell, half the time Jake was too busy being self centered to show a lick of concern for his brother or sister. He wasn't a jerk, he just wasn't very mindful. At all. Ever.

“Fine.” Dave yelled, trying to figure out the best way to move this giant fish. He rolled him onto his side, noticing his hair. It was the same color as his, they even had similar face shapes. Huh. Weird. At least the fish was handsome looking, although he had more freckles and damn was his tail orange. He wedged his arms between the mermaid and the ground, causing them to get covered in wet sand. Fantastic. The things he did for John and Jake. “Come on upsidaisy. God damn! He weighs a ton!”

“Do you want help?” John asked, not that he'd be any help with his womanly build.

“Yeah if we could be any help-” Jake started.

“Nope- I'm good. Just gonna carry the two hundred pound mermaid by myself. If I can get him in a fireman carry I should be able to lug his sorry ass to my house. But if I fucking go down with this guy on my back we're all screwed. I mean seriously, we'll be going down faster then a fucking cat in heat.” Dave struggled, against the weight of his unconscious passenger. He was strong enough to carry him, but this was going to hurt. “I got this.”

“You got this!” John cheered. Once Dave finally pulled him into a fireman carry it wasn't so bad. He was still heavy and it was going to be a hell of a walk back. He was going to be sore tomorrow, but at least he was managing to drag this guy. John walked along side him, with Jake following behind.

“Is Dirk gonna be okay?” John shouted. Apparently this mermaid's name was Dirk, unless they were giving him a nickname. If they were giving him a nickname then why the hell would they even pick a name like Dirk? This was John and Jake he was talking about for crying out loud! John would probably want to nick name him Nick Cage junior or some other shitty actor that wasn't coming to mind because damn was this guy heavy.

“I hope so!” Jake answered.

Dave managed to get Dirk back to the house without eating shit. He honestly thanked the gods of karma for not knocking him to the ground. He must have done something right this week to be pardoned like that. Of course, getting Dirk upstairs was pretty much out of the question, so they ended up putting him in the hot tub in the sun room. Dave turned the heat off so Dirk didn't bake or anything. Plus this way when he woke up he'd still be able to see the sky. Even if it was just through a bunch of windows. Jake and John borrowed some clothes, it was nice to see John in his shirt. He looked good in orange, even though it wasn't a color he normally wore.

_Moving on. How about I don't think about how John looks in orange?_

Dave made them coffee while they waited for their fishy friend to come to. By 'made coffee for everyone', he really only made it for himself. John and Jake refused to drink it. Something about their parents not wanting them to have too much caffeine? Whatever. When he was finished he made the two of them hot chocolate.

“You got any ice cream?” John asked, the cup of hot chocolate steaming in his hands.

Dave felt himself shrug, “Probably. Check the freezer dude. Are you gonna put ice cream in your hot chocolate?”

John bent over to search the freezer and Dave felt he should glance away because otherwise he'd find himself staring. “Yup.”

_Looking away from John's ass is a thing, that I should do. Anytime now. Maybe._

“You freak.” Dave teased.

John pulled some out, grinning. “It's delicious man.”

“Whatever you say _madam_.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time that Dirk came to, it was night. His head was buzzing, he felt weak. He glanced around the room, his eyes darting from object to object. He had no idea where he was, or even how he got here. The last thing he could remember was attempting to come to the surface to talk to Jake. The waters were rough and unkind, they tossed him around pretty good. It was understandable that he felt jostled. But how the hell did he get here?

_Where the hell was here anyway?_

He glanced down, noticing that he was inside some kind of... trap? He was inside a large tub that was filled with water, but it was smooth. There was no way that it was made out of rock, he glided his hands over the material. No way this was rock. No way in hell. So what was it? He pursed his lips, there was some kind of ledge contraption jutting out of the sides. Maybe he was supposed to sit on it? He wasn't entirely sure. He sat down wearily, well it didn't appear to be harming him. It certainly didn't snap shut on his tail or anything. He guessed it was safe?

Dirk glanced around the room, a bit slower this time. There were so many things. Some of them he recognized as different pieces of clutter that he and Dave had picked up to put in their cove. However, most of the stuff around the room was stuff he'd never seen in his life. He had no idea what half of it was even for. He looked up and saw the sky. It was still raining, but for some reason the rain wasn't coming into the room. There must have been, what was that word? Karkat had used it before, it was on the tip of his tongue.

Glass. Yes. That was the word he was looking for. Karkat said glass was used to make plates which humans used to eat. It was also used to display things, they put the object inside it and- oh god. Anxiety lurched in his gut as his mind kicked into over time. What if someone had captured him? What if they wanted to eat him? He felt his heart do a flip, in his chest.

That's when he spotted a nervous Jake sitting on a chair. He silently thanked any god who was listening. Jake was his friend? At least he thought Jake was his friend. He wouldn't put him on display and he certainly wouldn't eat him. The black haired teen stood up, moving close and leaning on the edge of the trap. “Dirk? Are you okay? How's your head feeling?”

“Fine I guess. Maybe a little fuzzy.” he paused to inspect himself. He didn't appear to have any permanent damage, maybe some bruises here and there. But nothing that was life threatening. “How did I get here?”

“We carried you. Well...” Jake paused and crossed his arms a little, his bottom lip sticking out. “I didn't carry you... but- the important thing is that you're here and you're safe.”

Well, Jake said he was safe and he (some what) trusted Jake. He supposed it was good enough for now. It cleared up at least one thing, but he still had about a hundred questions about what was going on. _Alright, Dirk. One thing at a time. Let's start with the basics._

“Where is here?” Dirk asked, deciding it was the most logical question to ask.

Jake smiled, “Good question, old chum. John's best friend's house. Don't worry. He won't tell anyone about you. As far as I know he doesn't have any friends besides us anyway.”

“Alright and what am I sitting in?”

“A hot tub. But don't worry, the heat is off. I don't know how well mermaids take hot water. I don't want to accidentally boil you or something. A cooked Dirk probably isn't as enjoyable as normal Dirk.” Jake replied shyly, it was clear by his body language that he felt foolish. He wasn't sure that he was doing the right thing, but he wanted to help however he could. Dirk supposed that this was fine.

“Jake-” John popped a head in the doorway. “Oh! Is he up?”

“Yup. Seems to be fit as a fiddle.” Jake smiled. John grinned back, man did they look alike. John popped his head out and shouted.

“Hey, he's up if you want to come met him.” John walked back into the room with a blond boy following behind-

_Speaking of people who look alike._

“Dave?” Dirk asked shakily. It wasn't just a resemblance, they had the same face. Minus the weird looking glasses on his face that hid his eyes. They were the same. Dirk wondered silently if this was what Dave would like if he was a human. Would Dave dress like that? Probably. The kid _did_ look pretty cool.

“Whoa. How does he know my name?” the Dave look alike asked coming closer now. “Whatever these two idiots said about me is wrong. I'm basically the most bad ass motherfucker you will ever meet. I mean seriously, I'm a stud. These guys are babies comparatively and-”

“Wow ouch.” John answered, faking hurt. Holy hell, human sarcasm was weird.

“I just... you look like my twin brother.” Dirk stated softly. “I mean, you have the same face as he does. Minus the weird looking shades.”

“Don't diss the shades.” Dave replied coolly, John rolled his eyes good naturedly. “What they're seriously one of the best things ever. Without them you could see straight into my soul, gotta protect myself. Can't let just anyone know what's going on behind closed doors.”

“I can respect it.” Dirk smiled.

“One of these days you're going to actually tell us where those shades come from.” John interjected.

“One day sure. But today is not that day. I can't let you in on the secret of the shades aight? There's a mystery with them. I am like a mystery wrapped in a enigma wrapped in a puzzle wrapped in-”

“Shitty metaphors and irony.” John teased.

Dave grinned, “You know me so well Egbert. So, I look like your brother huh?”

Dirk paused, Dave didn't just look like him. He acted like him, their mannerisms were the same. The way that they held their head, the way they chewed their lips, and the way they spoke. It was all identical. It was so bizarre. “You don't just look a like, you are him. Minus the tail.”

His face remained stoic, but his lip quirked up in a small smirk. Dirk knew what that expression was, his brother Dave wore it when he was intrigued. He didn't even need to see Dave's eyes to know what was going on there. “Well if there's someone swimming around with my face I sure would like to know. I should meet this brother of yours.”

“He's in the bottom of the ocean currently.”

“Heh.” John snickered behind Dave.

“What ails you Egbert?” Dave asked turning back to face his friend. John cracked another smile.

“You guys gonna get mad.” John laughed. Dave quirked an eyebrow. “Currently. As in current. As in ocean current. Its a pun. Get it.”

Dave face palmed and Jake groaned, stepping out of the room. John followed Jake asking if he got the joke. Dirk shifted in the water, glancing at Dave. He wasn't sure what he should say, he barely knew how to talk to his brother as it was. Now he was here, talking to someone who was his brother but wasn't. It was like wiping the slate clean. He better not fuck it up.

“Guy sure knows how to clear a room.” Dave chuckled, his face softening in a way that Dirk never saw his brother do. Dave's eyebrows were relaxed behind his shades, his lips turned up in a genuine smile, slight dimples in his cheeks were showing, he couldn't see through the shades but he guessed that Dave's eyes were squinted slightly. He couldn't quite place the emotion, it was like a code. Most of the time he didn't have any problem figuring out the rhythms and breaking the patterns down. But this was a total curve ball, what emotion _was_ that?  
“You mind me asking something?” Dirk asked.

Dave shrugged his shoulders. He was back to being eerily like his brother. “Shoot.”

“What do your eyes look like behind the shades?”

“Dude.” Dave frowned slightly, clicking his tongue lightly. “After I go on this whole deal about how taking off my shades is bad? About how my eyes are windows to my soul and I can't expose the world to that kind of awesomeness without there being serious consequences. You go ahead and ask me about it, ignoring all warnings. Bro you don't just call up the president of the US of A and say, 'Mr. President, I know you've warned me that this is an issue of national fucking security. But my curiosity cannot be tamed and I must know the truth. Tell me all the dirty little secrets of the inner most workings of the government. I have no leverage but fuck it, I wanna know. Even if shit could endanger the lives of hundreds.' Seriously thousands of lives could be lost bro. And judging by your completely confused expression I realize that my radical metaphors are completely lost on you because you're a fish.”

Dirk blinked. “I'm... sorry?”

“Should be. It's a travesty. How am I supposed to persuade you not to ask questions when you do not understand my blatant irony and mastery of the English language?” Dave asked throwing his hands to the side, he was frustrated. Although Dirk could tell most of it was really just for show, so he probably shouldn't feel too bad about it.

“So are your eyes red?” Dirk continued.

“What?” Dave asked. “No... dude. Why would you ask?”

He was lying. Dirk was positive from the way he scratched his arm, and bit the inside of his lip. His brother Dave always did that sort of thing when he was lying. No one else seemed to notice except Dirk.

“Cause my brother Dave's eyes are red.” Dirk answered, shrugging his shoulders passively. “S'no big deal.”

Dave sighed, he probably realized Dirk wasn't going to let it go. He reached a hand up and pulled his sunglasses off. Dirk felt his breath catch. They were the same. Again. “My brother has the same eyes that you do.”

“I notice your eyes aren't red.” Dave observed pulling up a chair to sit down.

This time it was Dirk's turn to shrug. “S'whatever. They're orange instead of red. Red and orange are pretty common colors for mermaids. Along with purple, pink, and lime green.”

“Seriously?” Dave asked. “Cause none of those colors are natural for humans. People think I'm a freak. It's part of the reason I wear the shades all the time.”

“And what's the other reason?”

“Cause my bro gave them to me. Well... he didn't give me these ones. John gave me the aviators. My bro gave me these pointy anime shades. I still have them in my room somewhere...” Dave answered.

This piqued Dirk's interest. “You have a brother?”

“Yeah. Well... I did.” Dave sighed his face falling a little and suddenly Dirk regretted asking about his brother at all. “I have no idea where the old bastards gone off to. He's so much older then me. I'm not even sure how old he actually is. Or if he's even alive anymore.”

Dirk shrugged lightly, his face was sympathetic. He didn't know what it was like to have a brother who was much older, but sometimes he felt like he didn't know his brother at all. That was a feeling he could absolutely get behind. A strong desire to know someone, to understand why they do what they do. It might be harder for this Dave though. His brother was completely absent, there was no way that he could interact with his brother no matter how hard he might try. Though Dirk supposed the same could be said about him. His brother was there, but it sometimes felt impossible to connect because his brother simply didn't want to engage. “I know how that one is.”  
“Yeah?” Dave seemed pretty small now. Dirk didn't have to ask to know that this Dave was lonely. It made sense, Jake said he wasn't sure Dave had any other friends besides Jake and John. From what he gathered this kid lived on his own. That had to be lonely, especially when Jake and John couldn't interact with him.

“Yeah.” Dirk affirmed, giving a small smile. “But I mean hey, at least you have Jake and John right?”

“For three months of the year, yeah.”

“What? Why only three months?”

Dave shifted in his seat. “Cause they don't live here. They come here for the summer and its awesome. Every year they live in this house their parents own out here. Some kind of summer home, I guess. The whole family comes out. But yeah, they're only here for three months. They fly south for the winter I guess- except... it's summer and not winter. I guess that one was a lame metaphor. Damn I'm off my game here.”

“Do you love him?” Dirk questioned gently.

Dave flushed a shade of red. “What? No one. Who? What are we talking about?”

“Your brother.” Dirk clarified.

“Mm. I mean. No? I barely knew him.” Dave replied, he was lying again. Though Dirk wasn't sure if this lie was intentional. He didn't seem to be actively aware that he was lying.

“Do you wish he was still around?” Dirk asked flatly.

“Dude. Why are we talking about this? We could seriously be talking about so many other things. Hell, we could be laying down sick fires or some other ironic bullshit. I don't need to be talking about the brother that I don't know.” He shifted again, Dirk wondered silently if Dave kept shifting because he was uncomfortable. “Here's something we could talk about that would suck less then this: what the hell are we going to do with you?”

“Er... I don't know?” Dirk replied how was he supposed to know what to do? They were the ones who lifted him and took him here.

“Maybe I should just drag in a bunch of sleeping bags and we can all stay up in here and watch TV while eating popcorn and talking about boys.” Dave smirked.

“I don't even know what TV is. Or what popcorn is.” Dirk replied.

Dave grinned wickedly, “Egberts get your asses in here.”

John and Jake both popped their heads in the room. “Alright so here's the deal. John? I need you to go upstairs. Grab sleeping bags, pillows, and all the shitty movies you want to watch. Jake go with him and unplug the TV. We're bringing it in here and we're gonna watch movies because Dirk here has never seen one. Which is a fucking tragedy of epic proportions.”

John grinned nodding his signature buck toothed grin.

“What about me?” Dirk questioned.

The blond teen shrugged in response. “I dunno. Just float there I guess.”

Jake quirked a smile, while raising an eyebrow. “And what are you gonna do?”

“Go on a grocery run to get some munchies. We don't have nearly enough junk food to pull an over nighter.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Though this chapter is pretty long so hopefully that makes up for it a little? I've just been busy with school and haven't had a whole lot of time to write. So I haven't exactly been keeping to my 'once a week' plan. Never the less I've been enjoying all the comments and kudos. Glad you guys are liking the story and I love hearing your theories about things. Oh and the plot thickens as I throw Bro Strider into the mix. Also some hinted at Dave feelings that are there. Hehehe.  
> Also did I mention that I love writing Dave?  
> Because I do.  
> That's a thing.  
> Look forward to the next chapter because it's gonna be a cute one~! Peace out home nuggets.


	7. Candle in the Night

 

 

Chapter 7 Candle in the Night

If there was anything that Jake loved it was an old fashioned sleepover with his best blokes. Everyone huddled up in one room on a pile of blankets, sheets, and pillows on the floor. Watching movies into the late night, while talking and stuffing their faces with way too much sugar. Even if he might have some horrible hangover from all the sweets and staying up till six in the morning, it was well worth it. This was a part of what Jake thought it meant to be a kid. He would never admit it, but growing up kind of terrified Jake. Where would he go? What would he do? He supposed those were all things he'd have to figure out as he went along. From what he gathered being an adult was about making choices and learning to deal with the consequences. Making choices wasn't his strong suit and living with those choices was even worse. For now he should just enjoy the experience of having little to no responsibility. He should enjoy what being a kid was. That meant experiencing everything to its fullest despite consequences or sugar hangovers. The cornerstone of adolescences was huddling together into the wee hours of the night, the rain set the perfect scene and gave them the best excuse to stay inside together. There wasn't anyone else in the world he'd rather be here with.

Needless to say, when Dave suggested it Jake could have bloody kissed him he was so excited. Not that he was into Dave, far from it. Most of the time he and Dave butted heads more then then they got along, they used John as a buffer between them.

It didn't take long for John and Jake to get the sun room set up for the perfect sleep over. Every blanket and pillow had been scavenged from around the house and thrown on the floor, the TV was moved, the game station was brought down, speakers moved, and the DVDs had been collected and stacked in a pile. They simply had to wait on Dave to get the snacks. The mood was set, tonight was going to be perfect despite how serious the situation might have been earlier. Circumstance was going to be set aside and everyone was going to have a good time if it killed them.

After everything was set, John stepped out to go help Dave with the shopping. Dave could spend a pretty long time at the store sometimes. Jake recalled one instance in which the three of them went to the store to grab a pack of gum. Dave held them there for two hours looking at the 'As seen on TV' section. He really enjoyed silly novelty stuff like that, which usually wasn't a problem except when they were pretty eager to start this party. Jake pulled up a chair next to a perplexed looking Dirk.

To be honest Jake didn't think Dirk quite grasped what they were doing here, but to some extent Jake was pretty sure that was okay. Dirk was a fish, of course he wasn't going to get what they were doing here. At least not until they did it. Hopefully once Dirk witnessed what was going to be the most epic sleep over ever, he'd understand it and want to come back and have another. Though he wasn't sure how many times Dave would be up for lugging Dirk around. He did seem a little heavy, but not in an offensive way.

“So what exactly are we doing here?” Dirk asked in an attempt to break the weird silence.

Jake grinned. “We're all going to watch movies, eat junk food, listen to music, play games, and stay up till 7AM together. It'll be fun.”

“Music, huh? Well I guess that's something I can get behind. I mean, I do dig singing and stuff.” Dirk replied, leaning on the edge of the hot tub.

“That's the spirit old chum!” Jake replied, hooking up Dave's laptop to the speakers. Dave's computer was password protected but Jake and John both knew what the password was. 'PlUsHRumP' ironically, of course. Something about the real brother he never mentioned and puppets? Jake didn't really pay attention to the details most of the time. Dave never really seemed to want to bring it up, but he did find a picture of the guy once. Hey, guys can snoop too if they want to.

The black haired teen scrolled through Spotify looking for some good music to play. “What kind of music do you like Dirk?”

Dirk shrugged his shoulders. “Gee. I don't know Jake. I'm a fish. Do you expect me to be a dictionary of pop culture references? That is the phrase right?”

“Bahaha. Yeah, that's the phrase... Fair enough. I guess I'll have to educate you. I guess we'll start with some crappy pop music.” Jake replied. “Crappy pop music is always a romping good time.”

“Crappy implies you don't like it.” Dirk observed.

“True. Most people pretend to hate it. But at least for me its a guilty pleasure. Jane got me listening to it and now half the time I can't get it out of my head. When no one is around I dance around to terrible pop songs. Dave likes it ironically also he remixes it some of the time and John simply doesn't care. So if they come back its no big deal.” Jake stated with a grin. It wasn't a lie either. When Jake thought no one was around he'd dance around with Jane in the living room while listening to pop artists like it was nobodies business. Which honestly, it wasn't anyone else's business. He flipped on a random song, moving the bedding aside and stepping into the middle of the room.

  
_Starships were meant to fly_   
_Hands up and touch the sky_   
_Can’t stop ‘cause we’re so high_   
_Let’s do this one more time-_

The robot, the disco, jitter bug, mambo, electric slide, moon walk- it didn't matter what, Jake could do it all. Though he still never understood that twerking thing. He had learned most of his moves from old movies and instructional videos on Youtube. Dance was something that Jake found fascinating. Throughout history it morphed and changed. It was honestly mind blowing for Jake to think about. How could anyone get from ball room dancing to the moonwalk? Dance really was an art form. An art form that Jake was pretty terrible at, but his butchering of said art didn't make the statement untrue. Most of the time Jake just ended up bobbing and spinning in a circle and Dirk watched with utter fascination.

Once again it made sense, Dirk had never seen this type of thing before. It was honestly kind of sad to think about. Dirk had never heard music, Dirk had never seen someone dance, he had experienced so little in life. Jake wanted to make sure his mermaid friend had the time of his life tonight. Even if there were other nights where they were together, this one was special because it was the first time. Dirk was going to be exposed to so much fun if it killed Jake.

“Why is it so loud?” Dirk shouted over blaring music.

“That's the only way to listen to it!” Jake yelled, as he spun faster. “We're young we have to make ourselves deaf listening or we simply aren't doing it right!”

“I don't get it!”

“No one gets it Dirk, it's just an unspoken rule!” Jake laughed. He was worried maybe he was bothering Dirk but when he gazed his way, Dirk had a wide grin as he listened and watched. The faster Jake spun, the more fun he was having the more energetic Dirk seemed. The song changed, since Jake had flipped it onto a radio session. “Oh Avril Lavinge, my sister Jane loves her!”

 

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_   
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_   
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_   
_Singing, here's to never growing up_   
_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_   
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_   
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_   
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

 

“She seems cool.” Dirk shouted, swaying in the water.

“Yeah. Jane thinks she's a pretty good role model. Despite being a boy, I still find her songs pretty catchy. She's a very spunky gal.” Jake grinned. “Are you dancing Dirk?”

The blond mermaid shrugged. “I'm not sure what I'm doing is classified as dancing. I don't know if that's really a thing.”

“Of course its a thing! You're moving aren't you? You ole ripper you.” he laughed.

“Whatever you say English.” Dirk chuckled.

“English?” Jake questioned over the booming music.

“You always talk in an English accent. It seems like an appropriate nickname, you know?”

“Well I guess you have a point, yeah. English, huh? Sure. I think its a good name for me. Jake English... It makes me sound way more fantastical then I actually am.”

Dirk grinned, sitting up straight. “I think it makes you sound like a rip snorting gentleman, old chap.”

“Are you mocking me Dirk?” Jake chuckled, moving closer to the hot tub. It was weird, most of the time when people made fun of him it hurt his feelings but Dirk was so genuine. Even though he was teasing him, it wasn't hurtful. Dirk probably didn't even understand human sarcasm, unless he learned from watching him and his friends.

“Never old chum.”

Okay, so he did understand sarcasm.

“So help me Dirk I will climb in that tub and I'll- I'll-”

_Come on Jake say something threatening._

“You'll....?” Dirk egged on with a tiny smirk.

“I will- bugger- I will tickle you!” Jake blurted. “I will tickle you until it hurts to laugh!”

_Nailed it._

Dirk raised his eyebrows letting them furrow in the middle. “What the hell is tickling?”

Jake grinned, wider then he thought was necessary. He was trying his best not to look menacing but instantly he had plans to horribly abuse the fact that Dirk had never been tickled before. “You've never been tickled before?”

“Of course not. Why would I ask if I knew?” Dirk said as though it was obvious. Jake shrugged, shedding his shirt. He was already wearing swim shorts. It was summer vacation, he basically _lived_ in his swim trunks. Jake kicked his shoes off, pulling his socks along for the ride. He climbed up, then lowered himself into the hot tub next to Dirk. Even though the water wasn't being heated it was still a pretty nice temperature.

“Oh, well hello there.” Dirk smiled. “So what's this tickling thing we've been talking about?”

“Hehehe. Just sit still, I'll show you.” Jake cackled, extending his arms toward Dirk's sides just above his tail.

“I'm going to hate this aren't I?” Dirk replied flatly.

“Yup!” Jake lurched his hands forward, feathering over Dirk's sides. Dirk jumped immediately, making a choked off noise that was something between a snerk and a squeak. His arms flailed wildly as he attempted to grasp thin air. “Why? WHY? What did I do?!”

The black haired boy did not relent, scooching closer and tickling harder as his mermaid friend busted up into a fit of adorable giggles. Dirk swatted at Jake playfully, trying to get him to ease up. “This is tickling Dirk!”

“I can see that! Stop! Or I swear I'll do it back!” Dirk threatened half-heartedly between his bursts laughter. Jake however, didn't see Dirk as much of a threat. Which of course was his downfall, as Dirk shot forward and started running his hands up Jake's sides. However, it didn't quite have the effect that he wanted. Jake stopped tickling, in fact he froze up all together. Rather then start laughing he just blushed brightly. Jake was honestly kind of ashamed at how nice it felt. Dirk clearly didn't understand that tickling wasn't really supposed to feel this way. It was supposed to be light, quick jabs that made you squirm and laugh. Not long strides up and down the sides, that felt...

Jake bit his lip. Well, this was quite the development. Since when did his heart jump and squirm like this? How the hell is someone sexually attracted to a fish?

“I- I don't think you quite understand the concept of tickling Dirk.” Jake stammered as Dirk ghosted a hand up his side sweetly.

“Mm... seems to be getting the desired effect though, you stopped.” he observed.

“You shit!” Jake whined, as Dirk slipped his hand back down his side and-

_Oh golly._

That was Jake's thigh, Dirk's hand was now resting on. Dirk's warm hand, which Jake could imagine pulsing lightly against him. As if Dirk's heart beat could be felt through the palm of his hand, resonating into Jake's leg. Through his leg and up towards his-! By god- was it always this hot in the room? He didn't have to look at himself in the reflection of the water to know he was red from ear to ear. Not that Dirk understood the context of what he was doing but... apparently that was happening now.

“U- um...” Jake stammered shyly, his words getting caught in his throat.

“Mm?” Dirk smiled icily. Okay, maybe Dirk knew exactly what the context of his actions were. Or at the very least he understood how flustered this was making Jake. The guy definitely wasn't stupid, he understood emotions just fine. At the very least, he was a very quick learner and would pick up on what Jake's feelings were doing pretty darn quick.

 

 

  
_My head is stuck in the clouds_   
_She begs me to come down_   
_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_   
_I told her, "I love the view from up here_   
_Warm sun and wind in my ear_   
_We'll watch the world from above_   
_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

 

The song certainly wasn't helping the situation. Since when was Jake even attracted to men? Let alone men who were part fish? How the hell did that even work- and oh god now he was thinking about trying to have sex. Jake barely knew anything about sex and he was human, he felt guilty looking at porn! He always thought of John, or worse his father coming in and seeing him. And oh god- what would they think if they saw him in such a compromising position? He was shaky on sex between a guy and girl, he was even more shaky on guy on guy sex. How would that work when Dirk was involved? He really needed to stop thinking about this now.

“Uh... Dirk?”

“Yes Jake darling?” Dirk smirked evilly.

“Could you... possibly move your hand? Please?” Jake pleaded shyly.

“Depends, are you going to tickle me more?” Dirk replied passively.

“No.” Jake answered.

“And are you just saying that or do you really mean it?”

“I mean it.”

Dirk withdrew his hand, leaning back on the edge of the tub. “I believe the phrase is... check mate?”

Jake puffed his cheeks out, “You really don't understand the point of tickling.”

“How do I not get the point? The point is to make someone giggle, or prod them violently. Maybe both, I'm still not sure which, cause half the time it was one and the other half the time it was the other.” Dirk replied coolly. “What's not to get?”

Dirk kind of had a point, tickling was rarely ever pleasant. “Well... maybe so. But sliding your hands along someone's side isn't what you're supposed to do.”

“But it accomplished two things. One, you stopped tickling me. Two, it probably felt pretty nice. I mean your skin raised and you got all flushed so I feel like it was a win-win for both of us.” Dirk answered.

“You're really just a pain in the ass aren't you?” Jake deadpanned.

“I guess I'm a pain in your ass. Sure. We're speaking figuratively I'm assuming?”

Yup. They were definitely speaking figuratively and not literally. Bugger- why did his thoughts always go there? “Y- yeah...”

“You okay there English? You look a little flushed.” Dirk observed.

Jake lowered himself into the water, so he could blow bubbles with his mouth. Maybe the water would help to cool him down. Probably not seeing as how it was above room temperature, not hot but definitely not cold either. It certainly wasn't a cold shower or anything.

“I guess that goes to show you, you do not fuck with a Strider.”

Jake perked his head up. “Your last name is Strider?”

“Yup. Dirk Strider. I guess I never really introduced myself to you. Huh. Sorry about that. I guess you humans would think that was pretty rude of me.”

“I'm surprised you're concerned with human customs and what we may or may not find rude. I didn't think you'd worry about that kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, well... everything I learned about human culture I learned from Karkat. Granted I don't think he knows half the shit he pretends to know, but still. I guess I want to make a good impression. I mean... I dunno. You're the first human I've ever really met before and I want to know you.” Dirk replied, becoming increasingly more serious. “I just... want to know you.”

“You're really lonely aren't you?” Jake asked low. He never really thought about it, but being at the bottom of the ocean with very few friends like him (at least he assumed Dirk didn't have very many friends) did sound pretty lonely.

“...Maybe a little.” the blond teen confessed.

Jake nodded. “Yeah... me too. I mean, I have my brother and sister... I have my parents and Dave but... wow... I guess that really doesn't sound as lonely as I've been making it out to be.”

“Its alright.” Dirk replied. “...the problem isn't really that you don't _have,_ its that you don't _connect_ wouldn't you say?”

Jake paused. It was what everyone said, this wasn't anything new. So why was it that when Dirk said it, it had so much weight? Was it because he was virtually a stranger so he was capable of being objective? Or was it the fact that Jake just seemed to value his opinion more? “Yeah I guess that's fair to say.”

“Mm. I have the same problem Jake. I don't connect well with other people because I just want different things.” he confided softly.

“Different things?” Jake parroted back quietly.

“Yes.” Dirk answered. “I want... different things then what my brother and my friends want. Often times it's a burden on the people that I love. Because I...”

“Want?” Jake finished. “You want so strongly that it consumes your very being?”

“Yeah... how'd you know?” Dirk smiled.

“I'd like to say its because I understand. That it's because I want also... but... honestly I'm not so sure that I really want. More that I pretend to want. I mean I have all these ideas in my head about a grand adventure and a deeper purpose. A meaning beyond just me and my family.” Jake sighed softly. “But... I dunno... when I stop back and think about it. When I take a step outside myself to think about what it is that I really want, I realize... I'm not a hero. I'm not an adventurer... I'm not even anything special. I'm just your run of the mill man child who wants to be more but... simply... isn't. There is no adventure for me out there. I'm not sure I even want that adventure. I just... was to feel like I'm important. I want to be special and be a part of something that's bigger then me. Delusions of grandeur is the technical term I think...”

“Jake.”

“What? Oh... fiddle faddle, I'm sorry I kind of... went on a rant there. I didn't mean to make this all about me...” Jake replied shyly.

Dirk shifted, moving a little closer to Jake. “That's not what I was going to say Jake. What I was trying to say is... you _are_ special. Jake. You are very special. You have this... light in you. This warmth and this childishness... and no that's not an insult. It's a wonder, in the way that you see the world. Like everything is magic. You see the good in people. You and your brother only look for the best, you just want to live and not hurt anyone. That's so different from what Karkat always let us believe. Karkat is a good person... despite a foul mouth but he's terrified of humans and when you really get to know him you understand why. It's not his fault and you can't really blame him. But you proved him wrong because you are none of the things he ever said you'd be...”

“You don't even know me what makes you fair to judge?” the black haired teen stammered.

“I'm pretty good at reading emotions and intentions. Plus I could read your mind if I thought you were lying, but I don't think its necessary. Plus I'm not very good at it, if I'm being honest. Mermaid sure, cause it's how we communicate. People are a whole other stick. Even though there's a culture barrier, I can still understand your motivations. Also... I barely know you which makes me impartial. Unbiased. I can see you, for exactly who you are.” Dirk answered laying a hand over Jake's chest. “No walls, no boundaries, no biased opinions. I see you for _exactly_ who you are. I wouldn't waste my time with you if you weren't someone worth knowing Jake. But I believe you, John, and your friend Dave are all worth my time.”

Jake raised a hand, laying it over top of Dirks. No one had ever believe in him like this. No one had ever seen him this way and it made him want to be able to see himself through Dirk's eyes. His eyes which were staring him down, intensely. There was so much emotion, buried under so many stoic layers. “...You really think I'm that special?”

“Yes. I told you, I wouldn't waste my time with you if you weren't worth wasting my time with. Striders don't screw around with emotions Jake. It just simply isn't done. And I mean... s' whatever.” Jake squeezed Dirk's hand tightly. Dirk shifted his hand allowing Jake's hand to become entangled with his. His thumb tracing tiny circles on top of Jake's thumb. Dirk must really like the texture of human skin.

“You know the emotional bonding during a sleep over usually doesn't happen until like three in the morning right? Usually its laughter up until like four and then suddenly we're having an emotional bonding moment and questioning our place in the universe.”

“I think we can break away from your sleep over routine for just a minute Jake. I mean I am part fish. I don't think that really falls into the guidelines of the ideal sleepover.” Dirk returned softly, squeezing Jake's hand reassuringly.

“I guess that's fair.” Jake smiled softly, daring to looking into Dirk's glowing eyes. Before they were intense, like a burning flame. A raging forest fire, the could captivate and engulf everything. But now, his eyes were gentle. Now they felt like a candle, burning softly in a cold winters night. “You know your eyes are really something?”

“So are yours.” Dirk answered.

“I'll tell you what yours remind me of if you tell me what mine remind you of.” the black haired teen leveled.

“Promise not to make fun of me?” Dirk asked, with a tiny smile. Jake only nodded in response. “Karkat... used to do this thing... where he'd gather everyone up and tell us stories of the human world... I mean... he's older then most of us... me and Dave are the youngest of our small circle of friends. But... Karkat would gather us all up and he'd tell us stories about the human world. Half the time we wondered if he'd just made it up but either way... He used to tell us about how you guys had reefs. But they aren't reefs at all. Forests was the word he used... I think. That you had these things called trees, which were huge and towering. And you could climb them. They had leaves that were green like seaweed and changed colors in the fall. Your eyes remind me of the color I always imagined trees to be... if that makes any sense.”

“It makes perfect sense Dirk...” Jake smiled sweetly. “I mean I don't really know what coral reefs look like. I don't really swim in them so much but... I know what trees look like. I've seen my eyes in the mirror so... I think that you could fairly say that my eyes really do look like trees.”

“As long as you understand my meaning and don't think I'm weird. So Jake... What do my eyes remind you of?” Dirk asked leaning his head on one hand.

“Oh... well... do you remember when I showed you fire?” Jake replied shyly. Dirk lifted his head, nodding with a tiny smile. “Your eyes remind me of a small flame... burning brightly and lighting up a room that's in total darkness. There's a quiet intensity. A passion... that just fills you up and resonates from you... and... yeah... I like it... It makes you a very unique individual.”

Dirk's cheeks flushed a shade of light orange as he smiled at his friend across the tub. Jake smiled back gently. “So... are you really feeling okay? I mean you were basically beached on shore.”

The blond mermaid chuckled lightly, “I'm fine. I was thrown up onto the shore by a huge wave. It didn't hurt that much, I passed out. I think I knocked my head on the shore, I do have a bump but it's no biggie. Since I passed out I didn't really feel the impact. Besides being a little sore I'll be fine. Mermaids have tougher skin then you guys do. It was just a wave, tossing me up onto the beach you know? My brother and I strife sometimes and we're pretty used to getting all banged up.”

“Strife?”

“Yeah. You know... like fighting. We beat each other up.” Dirk answered with a grin. “I win most of the time, makes Dave pissed.”

“Would you strife with me?” Jake grinned. “I mean... I like to wrestle so it would be a jolly good time to fight with you.”

“It'd hardly be a fair fight. I mean either you'd have to be in the water, which would put you at a huge disadvantage. Or I'd have to be on the land, which would make me a fucking beached whale. It wouldn't be much of a fight either way.”

_Right._

Dirk wasn't human, they couldn't fight on fair terms. In fact they couldn't do much of anything on fair terms. This was always going to be a problem as long as the two of them were friends. Dirk would never be fully on his level and Jake would never fully be on Dirk's. He frowned, looking down at the water. It was holding them apart, like it always would. There would always be a boundary and a line that Jake couldn't cross no matter how hard he tried to fight against nature. He could kick and scream and cry but it wouldn't change anything.

What the hell was he doing? Why was he having these feelings? They just met. It wouldn't make a bit of difference, Jake was going to have to accept that. Yet, he didn't want to. It wasn't fair, it was down right cruel. Maybe he was putting his eggs in the wrong basket? The doubt started to over come him like waves washing an ever changing shoreline.

“You okay?” Dirk's soothing, low voice cut through his despair like a knife glided through butter.

“I'm fine.” Jake answered quietly.

Dirk raised an eyebrow, “You don't sound okay.”

“I-”

“We're home!” John shouted triumphantly. Jake felt himself flinch, his cheeks flushing as his eyes darted away from Dirk.

“We have received the mother load of tasty treats. You'd best be pleased or I will smite your ass with my amazing lighting powers that I totally have.” Dave called out. The two of them entered the room shortly there after. Both boys were soaked but John had a huge grin and Dave had a small smile. They were both carrying four bags of groceries. “Yo.”

“Yo.” Dirk replied coolly.  
“I see Jake is taking a bath with you.” Dave observed.

Jake felt his ears flush. “We're not taking a bath together sheesh Dave!”

John and Dave both smirked and Jake let himself sink down into the water. John crossed over and put down the food on the table, next to the computer. Dave frowned moving his laptop out of the way of anything that might spill.

“So, since Dirk is a fish I need to know if you can actually eat human food.” Dave said holding up a Reeses cup.

“I'm pretty sure I can. I mean I eat fish, so...” Dirk replied.

“You eat fish?” John blinked. “Isn't that like... cannibalism? Aren't you part fish?”

“Yeah but the food chain is still a thing. You eat meat... don't you? Its similar to that.”

Dave tossed Dirk the Reeses. “Good enough for me. That's a Reeses cup. Chocolate on the outside and peanut butter on the inside. I'm assuming you've never had either. Which is basically a crime against humanity. S' like a sin against nature or something. Seriously bro eat up. We got plenty more shit to stuff in your face.”

Dirk glanced at it skeptically.

“Don't eat the wrapper.” Jake added. John frowned, apparently his intention was to let Dirk try and eat the candy with the wrapper still on. After a moment of weary glances Dirk shrugged his shoulders and popped the candy into his mouth. From the moment the candy touched his tongue, his face lit up happily.

“Oh my glub this is good.” Dirk smiled

“Did you just say 'oh my glub'?” John questioned.

“My friend Feferi says it all the time must have rubbed off on me. Sorry.”

Dave chuckeled. “We already have plenty material to work with Dirk don't give us anything else to pick on you about.”

“I'll try not to.” he smiled.

After forcing down tootsie rolls (which Dirk wasn't into at all) Dirk was pretty reluctant to try anything else. However, after some convincing on Dave and Jake's part he agreed to try; pizza rolls (that Dirk burnt his mouth on), marshmallows, hot chocolate (which John put ice cream in to avoid anymore burning incidents), ice cream by itself, a plain piece of chocolate, a grape jolly rancher, half of one of John's sugar cookies, a piece of strawberry pocky, some of Dave's apple juice, potato chips, pop corn, and Twizzlers. Twizzlers seemed to be Dirk's favorite of the bunch, Jake noted the way his lips curled up into a tiny smile as he tasted them. Eventually Jake climbed out to dry off. Jake made sure to leave the bucket of Twizzlers close enough that Dirk could reach in and grab some if he wanted them.

With several different foods attempted the group settled down to try and watch a movie. Dave set up the beds, complaining that John and Jake were supposed to set them up while he was gone. Little did he know that Jake had moved them so that he could dance. Dirk raised any eyebrow at Dave's grumbling and Jake pressed a finger to his lips, shooshing him silently. The gesture was lost on Dirk, but Jake figured if Dirk was really that confused he could just read his mind and that would be the end of that. Eventually they settled in together, with Dirk in the tub and the other three on the floor. Upon John's insistence they were going to start the movie marathon off with Con Air.

“Come on, do you know how many times I've seen that movie because of you John?” Dave rambled. “It's not even a good movie. Seriously. It's a bunch of absurd bullshit that could never actually happen and why the fuck any of it actually does is totally beyond me. Like I know it takes a lot to make a movie and that its tough, but did they even try when they were making Con Air? It just seems like they took a bunch of monkeys, locked them in a room together, and let them shit on the key board to write a plot. I seriously don't understand why Nick Cage has to speak in a southern accent. Or why there have to be so many explosions and while I'm on the topic what the hell is with the fire truck thing at the end? Like crashing a plane into the ground wasn't enough for you, you had to add in a fire truck thing after?”

John offered Dave a smile, “Come on man, Dirk hasn't seen it. He should. It is a must.”

From what Jake could tell, Dave must have been rolling his eyes. “Why, to give him a skewed perspective on what a good movie should be? It makes me nervous that Dirk's first experience with a movie could be Con freaking Air.”

“Because- shut up. Shut up is why. Come on Daaaaaave.” John whined falling into Dave's lap.

“To go on record, I'm completely impartial to this decision.” Dirk chided in.

“Do you have anything to say on this matter Jake?” Dave asked, he was obviously looking for someone to take his side but it was kind of hard to do that when Jake enjoyed Con Air. Not to the extent that John did but he still thought it was pretty good.

“Not really. No.” Jake answered.

Dave sighed, “This is about Dirk, please tell me there is a movie in that pile that looks at least a little more interesting or enjoyable then Con freaking Air.”

“Mm... can I get a close look at my options?” Dirk asked quietly.

“Okay fine, but we have to watch at least one Nick Cage movie.” John grinned. “Maybe Face Off. Face Off is good.”

“Nick Cage is an abomination dude. He wouldn't know real acting if it came up and bit him in his stupid looking nose.” Dave scowled.

“Vampire Kiss?” John asked.

“I haven't even seen that one. I don't even know. It's probably terrible though.”

Dirk pulled a movie out of the stack, looking over the cover. “I thought humans didn't know about mermaids.”

“We don't or... we didn't.” Jake mused. “Why?”

“This movie has mermaid in the title and I was wondering why, since you guys said that you didn't know anything about mermaids. So... yeah...” Dirk said, handing the box over to Jake. “I was thinking that maybe... well... we could watch it?”

Jake took the box with a small smile. This was going to be a really cute night if Dave and John agreed to watch this movie. Dave had been right though, this night was about Dirk. So they should watch the movie that Dirk picked out. Dave and John's interests both piqued up.

“What movie is it?” the two boys asked in unison.

Jake flipped the box around to show off the title. John smiled his dorky, boyish grin. Dave shrugged his shoulders passively. “Well its not a Nick Cage movie so I guess it's fine.”

“Why do you even have that movie?” John questioned.

“As much as I hate to say it, it's a classic. Also, your sister brought it over once to watch while the two of you were out with your parents. We watched it.” Dave replied, glancing away and adjusting his shades.

John smirked. “Did you try to kiss her?”

“No. I totally could have though. Would have swooped in like a hawk and snatched her lips up so fast. Just taken them, made 'em into food for my baby hawks.”

“That's my sister!” Jake snapped because Dave shouldn't be talking about her like this.

“She's not into you anyway.” John reminded. “No need to worry Jake.”

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Dave answered taking the movie and plopping it into the player. He then crossed the room flipping off the lights and turning up the volume. He passed the snacks around, to everyone except Dirk who was already stuffed. Jake perched on a chair by Dirk so he could watch Dirk's reaction to his first movie ever. John huddled up in the blankets and Dave simply sat on top of them. Dave hit play and Jake glanced over at Dirk.

From the moment the blue castle appeared, Dirk's eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. He was already captivated and the movie hadn't even really begun. He was leaning forward on the tub, his eyes glued on the screen. Jake assumed that this was kind of like magic to Dirk. He'd never seen anything quite like it.

“Disney movies really are the place people should start when watching movies. Animated or not they're the cornerstone of childhood.” Dave smiled.

“If we're introducing movies to you, it does make sense to start at the beginning. Much better then jumping the gun and going right into the intense stuff. Disney is the way to go.” John agreed. Jake watched as Dave looked silently relieved that they wouldn't have to be watching Con Air right away.

“Did you know that a group of people drew everything in this movie Dirk?” Jake asked. The corners of Dirk's lips curled up into a smile.

“Seriously? That's all drawn by someone?”

“Yup. Hand drawn, that's kind of Disney's thing. They hand draw movies.” Dave answered. Dirk's eyes darted briefly from the screen to look at Jake, who gave a reassuring nod. He turned back to the movie with an even more adorable expression of intrigue. Jake couldn't be having more fun watching Dirk like this. He silently wondered if this also happened the first time a child was introduced to a movie, if so he definitely wanted to have kids some day.

Every twist and turn of the movie Dirk was entranced, his eyes were focused on Ariel's story. He laughed at the funny parts and almost looked like he might cry at the end. Did mermaids even cry? Could they even cry? Jake wasn't so sure, but Dirk's eyes did water over a little. It was clear that his sympathy extended out the the red head mermaid. Since Dirk also wanted to be a part of the human world, more then anything. His desire was clear in the way that he was so fascinated all time. Just like Ariel who picked up things from shipwrecks to learn about the people she desired to be. They were one in the same.

Jake wondered quietly if that meant that Dirk loved strongly just like Ariel. That if he fell in love he'd be so passionate and driven. That he would want so very much, though that wasn't a bad thing. To dream and to love was to feel passionately about something. Passion was drive, it was life, and it was light. So his statement earlier that Dirk was like a small candle burning in the night was correct. He smiled gently as the credits started to roll. Dirk turned to Jake quickly his eyes bright, enthused, and childlike. John and Dave turned to look back and both grinned at Dirk as well.

“That was _**AMAZING.**_ ” he grinned.

Jake smiled, “Yeah. Disney movies, I'm telling you. They are bloody brilliant. The best romping movies you'll ever see as a kid.”

“I'm not a kid.” Dirk objected. “But that doesn't change the fact that, that movie was mind blowing. It was beautiful and adorable. I mean Ariel. Wow. Like... ignoring the fact that we don't actually physically speak underwater. There is a kingdom under the seas. Our group of friends goes there every winter solstice for a celebration. But... I get it you know? I understand Ariel...”

John shifted in his seat, “Cause your a mermaid who wants to be human?”

“Mm... maybe.” Dirk mused, “But its really more like, a drive. A desire that she has.”

“Well shit.” Dave chuckled, “If you like it that much maybe we should just have a Disney marathon.”

“There are more?!” Dirk asked eagerly.

“Shit like, fifty years worth bro.” Dave replied and Dirk's smile grew.

“Okay. Yeah. Let's do that if you all are okay with that.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jake agreed. As long as he got to see Dirk's face light up like that some more. Dave shifted, walking out of the room to bring in a ratty VHS player.

“We're gonna have to watch 'em this way. Most of my Disney flicks are still on VHS. It's been a while since I've watched any of them, you know? I think I might have a couple of them on DVD but most of the classics are on VHS. Gotta go dig out the tapes. John, help a brother out.”

“Oh alright.” John agreed.

As soon as they were gone Jake shifted to look at Dirk. “So Ariel huh?”

Dirk nodded. “I get it.”

“I'm not questioning if you get it. I think it's cute.” Jake replied.

“Oh yeah?” Dirk asked with a cheeky grin.

Jake felt his cheeks flush a little, “Yeah.”

“Well if it helps, you remind me of prince Eric.” Dirk winked, with a little smirk.

After watching The Little Mermaid, Aladdin (John's favorite Disney movie), Beauty and the Beast, Treasure Planet (Jake's favorite Disney movie although he was also partial to Robin Hood), The Rescures Down Under, Hercules, and Lilo and Stitch (Dave's favorite Disney movie) the boys were pretty tired out. It was about five in the morning when they decided to call it quits. Dave, John, and Jake huddled together in the big heap of blankets on the floor and Dirk shifted to attempt to imitate them in the hot tub. Jake watched as Dirk attempted to get comfortable, closing his eyes but not looking so peaceful.

“Good night Dirk.” Jake said softly.

“Wha? Oh... uh... Good night Jake...” Dirk's eyes flew open as he smiled.

“Do you know how to sleep?” Jake asked quietly, noting how fast Dave and John had fallen asleep. Never the less he didn't want to wake them.

He shrugged lightly. “I was going to give it a try...”

“Well...” Jake smiled, crawling up across from Dirk and laying a towel down on the edge of the tub for him to use as a pillow. “Just lay back okay?”

Dirk nodded slowly shifting in the water, leaning his head against the towel. Jake's smile widened, “Good... now close your eyes.”

“I feel stupid.” Dirk said softly closing his eyes. Jake stared for a moment, watching Dirk lay there breathing. His lips were parted slightly, his expression neutral. Jake watched as the orange tailed mermaid's muscles attempted to relax themselves. He slowly went slack in the water as he got more comfortable.

“You're fine.” Jake insisted.

Dirk opened one bright orange eye, a small smirk on his pink lips. “Am I?”

“You sure are.” he assured watching Dirk slowly close his open eye. His lips going back to hanging open again, but this time there was a small smile on them. His muscles were now completely relaxed. It was weird since Jake always saw Dirk as a little bit of a weary person. It was amazing to see him so comfortable. This was good. He shifted so that he could lay back down again. “Goodnight Dirk.”

“Night Jake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo new chapter. *triumphant gesture*  
> Dirkjake. All the Dirkjake. I'm excited to see what everyone thinks about this chapter. I personally found myself dawing as I wrote it so I hope that you guys like it too. I think its really cute personally.  
> FYI The Little Mermaid was my favorite Disney movie as a kid. As an adult it isn't but as a kid it totally was. Speaking of Disney I went and saw Frozen and it was fantastic. Okay, anyway I'm just babbling here.  
> I hope you guys like it. Sorry I couldn't get it up for Thanksgiving like I wanted but its still here so yeah... Hope you enjoy! Also don't judge my shitty pop music. :P  
> See you guys next chapter.


End file.
